Malfoy's Muggle
by BlueRaven77
Summary: His beloved mother has fallen ill. And he must do anything to keep her alive.Draco Malfoy finds himself in an inescapable position. A position where he has to face the muggle world. And a very awkward position where he starts falling for a muggle girl. What happens when a pureblood struggles with his attraction towards a muggle ? Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Malfoy manor**_

It was a common knowledge that the malfoy manor, the majestic structure that once was the epitome of the malfoy name and regality had been robbed of its beauty and blissfulness at the time of the wizarding war.

The structure that once stood proud by the malfoy name and its pureblood heirs, have been ruined by the the same.

Now the manor held nothing more than a gloom, that was evident to anyone who put his foot in the once regal building. The halls once lit with magnificent chandeliers and pristine decorations now only echoed of the grandeur of parties and feasts it hosted in the past.

The manor was nothing but a depressing memory of the past it carried. A depressing memory of the pride of the malfoy name . and a depressing image of its mistress's condition.

Narcissa malfoy much like the manor had faced both the best of the time and the worst of it during her life. A life that was once grand and blissful. A life that turned cruel and spiteful.

A life that now was slowly draining out from her .

It had been 7 years since the wizarding war and two years since narcissa began to notice her depleting magic. And as a proud witch she had once been , her pureblood ego had refused to believe the signs and symptoms blaming only age for her faulty magic. But Symptoms that were minute at the start begun increasing as the time passed.

An year ago she had decided to tell draco about this. Draco had insisted for a visit to st mungos right away. It had been a year since her son had been searching for the cause of his mothers depleting magic and now debilitating health.

 _ **MALFOY & CO.**_

Draco's head was throbbing. He had his head in his hands , elbows on his office table as he sat there defeated , trying to find a cure for his mothers problem. He had recruited a team of wizarding worlds best healers to find out the cause. Potions had helped but only to a limit. He sat in his office hopeless and tired.

He was desperate. Desperate for some help and desperate for a cure. Now he knew he had to look outside the wizarding world.

 ** _LONDON_**

Coming out of the leaky cauldron, Draco took a deep breath. Today was one of the very rare days when Draco was about to make contact on one on one basis with the muggle world.

He had the address of the biggest muggle hospital in London that he had taken from one of his muggleborn secretary, whose eyes had shot up in instant surprise, but with an understanding nod she had handed over the address and told Draco how to get there.

He called out for taxi and gave the address to the driver. The very uncomfortable ride had ended leaving Draco right outside his destination. As he handed the money to the driver, Draco took a look past the taxi staring at a white vehicle with bloodied bodies of two people pulled out on stretchers.

'Bad accidect, eh?'said the driver

'I suppose' Draco gulped.

That day had been one of the weirdest days of Draco's life.

He had been escorted by a man to another man who was supposedly one of the head healers. And he had not wasted a second in telling about his mothers conditions.

The doctor ,the title muggle healers used, had listened very patiently to each of his words and told draco to return with his mother the next day.

 ** _Malfoy manor_**

Narcissa malfoy was absolutely furious. Not only his son was roaming around asking muggles for help but now was taking her too , to a muggle hospital .

Narcissa had stepped into the muggle world only in emergent situations. Last being when they went underground after the wizarding war. Although narcissa had nothing againt muggles now. She clearly didn't understand how the muggle medicine would be of any help if the best potions had failed her.

'Mother I have repeated this enough times, I want you to come with me tomorrow. Please for salazars sake, get ready tomorrow morning otherwise I'll apparate you right in the god damn hospital myself !'

Narcissa gave a snort 'try whatever you want son, but you'll see that this would turn out a waste of time.'' 'the new potions have helped me to suppress the fever darling, there won't be any need to step into the muggle world'

'But they aren't making you any better mother !' Draco shouted throwing his hands wide, clearly being agitated.

Draco sat in front of his mother on his knees, her hands in his and his head bent. He sighed 'its just a day mum. One day is all I ask. You are clearly not getting better. Your magic has gone. and you know its grave for wizards. Its just a day that I ask', he repeated.

Narcissa closed he eyes leaned her head back. Salazar knew she wouldn't be getting any better. The war had broken her. The constant torture she endured used as a blackmail for both her late husband and her son had destroyed her. Once the magic was depleted wizards accelerated to their deaths. She had given up hope.

But once again she said yes. Once again she saw hope in her son's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**LONDON**

 **NARCISSA**

The Malfoys didn't go to the muggle world much. But they sure did know how to look like them. Narcissa malfoy had a keen eye towards fashion albeit muggle or wizardly. Wearing a navy ensemble of blazer and pencil skirt with the finest French heels and a cashmere silk she apparated side along with Draco to the nearest deserted alley along the hospital. Narcissa was evidently nervous. Draco caught her patting her already beautiful set of blonde hair swept over to her right shoulder in an elegant manner.

Giving Draco's arm a squeeze the witch held her head high and composed herself while taking firm elegant steps. Narcissa had always been fascinated by the muggle world but had never let her opinions show. Of course her late husband would have been less than charmed to know, how her wife fascinated the muggle world. Hence she shared the same menacing gaze and the put on the famous malfoy sneer around the muggles , muggleborns or anyone non pureblood as a matter of fact for years. As much as she loved her husband she found herself feeling relieved once a while in his absence of not putting up with all his views at all the times.

As they walked towards the reception, after entering the hospital Narcissa noticed the coy way in which the receptionist was watching her son.

''Good morning Mr Draco. I see you are back again today. And right on time you are''. The girl giggled.

Narcissa always saw how girls changed their body language around her son. Draco was an exceptionally handsome man. The heir of Blacks and Malfoys had borrowed the best of the looks of both families and yet her son refused to use them often. Draco hardly noticed the girls around him. Be it a witch or a muggle. Nacissa knew that Draco had worked hard to strengthen the Malfoy name in these past years. He had forgotten himself in the process of redeeming his family name by expanding his business to the stretches of Europe to both wizards and muggles. Now her son was anything but a workaholic. Narcissa sighed and took pity on this muggle too, knowing the flirting would be of no avail on her son.

'Yes Sharon'. Draco replied calmly returning a polite smile.

'Dr Williams would be seeing you shortly. I suggest you to sit in his office, he'll be joining you there only'. Said Sharon pointing the way. 'That's second room on your first right.'

Draco and Narcissa made their way towards the office. A template named Dr. Richard Williams read outside it. Draco held the door open for his mother. She entered the room with grey undertones. Although well lit and neat. The room had an air of seriousness and a torturing silence to it. It made Narcissa quite uncomfortable. Narcissa sat with her fingers interlaced nervous of what next was to come.

 **DRACO**

Draco sat beside his mother waiting for Dr Williams to come.

He noticed her fidgeting time and again. Putting his hand on her hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze. ''It's all right mother, if this Williams is unable to help us I promise we would go back to those sodding potions of yours.' He said smirking.

Narcissa let out a shaky laugh, visibly relaxed. As he looked around he noticed the minimalistic décor of the office, which was strikingly opposite to his own office that comprised of the finest teak and leather with some rare artifacts and paintings all over.

This office on the other hand was all grey with different undertones. A relic of a human skeleton stood at the corner that made him quite uncomfortable. Many things he noticed were known to him. There was telephone on the table. Draco had known the use of these. Some of them were used in his own head office back at the company. Malfoy enterprises had made a couple of deals with muggles too in the past years and he had come across the muggle technology. He had a whole segment of his company assigned only to deal with the muggles , employees consisting mostly muggleborns. Which left him no need to come in direct contact with the muggles. He noticed a small box that was lit showing a different lines dancing on it. Below it there was something with buttons having alphabets on. He had seen a set of these in his muggle branch but failed to point out the name of this equipment.

Despite everything Draco's eyes were staring at the room. His brains were entirely on the different page. He was nervous. The repeating thoughts and scenarios of another failed treatment were sprouting at the back of his mind. He wanted to keep his mind open so he kept staring around, desperate for a distraction.

10 minutes later a short and round man with a receding hairline and a moustache entered into the office. He was much like Slughorn noticed Draco except he didn't look like a well fed walrus. He wore a white coat over his clothes with his name on it and had a peculiar small tube hanging around his neck. Draco had noticed many muggle healers carrying this around their necks and wondered what it was used for.

Dr Williams gave both of them a polite smile and came forward towards Draco shaking his hand first and then of Narcissa's.

'Mr. Malfoy, how are you ? And Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy if I'm not mistaken?.' He shook his mother's hand and introduced himself. 'I am Dr Richard Williams. Please have a seat. I am terribly sorry for my late attendance to you two.' Dr William sat.

'So!' he said not wasting any moment.

'Mrs Malfoy I hear from your son that you have been experiencing some distressing symptoms from quite a while ?' he asked his smile reassuring.

'Could you yourself give me an account of what you have been going through?' Dr Williams narrowed his eyes, still smiling and asking his mother.

Draco gave an assuring nod and held his mother's hand once again. Narcissa started telling about her weakness and depleting health. How she had lost much weight in such small span of time.

Dr Williams listened carefully. Only to interrupt with a few questions. Draco came to know his mother had been having quite few womanly problems too regarding her moon cycle, which Narcissa reluctantly told Dr Williams. To Draco's relief he was sent out of the room as his mother sat inside answering more and more questions. A nurse was then called in after a few minutes and Draco had been told his mother would be undergoing few tests.

Narcissa was evidently horrified. They had heard about the crude ways muggle healers used for the tests and Draco hoped that his mother wouldn't miracoulsly get her magic back and apparate out of the room.

The next two hours were a pain for both Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa who had to undergo the pain and endurance of the multiple blood tests and different equipments sent daggers at Draco for putting her in this situation.

Draco kept swearing under his breath repeatedly but not missing a beat to keep convincing his mother to continue with the same, which were returned with more icy daggers.

After everything had ended. Narcissa was visibly tired and pale. Draco made a note in his mind to ensure his mother got a blood replenishing potion the moment they reached home.

Dr Williams told them to come back after 3 days to discuss the results of all the examinations. The jolly man gave Draco a pat on his back and apologized to Narcissa if the staff had unintentionally caused them any distress. Narcissa only turned a cold face to him, making Draco think she would have hexed the man if she could.

Draco shook his head and thanked Dr Williams.

Another appointment was made. And Draco went home with a very tired, distressed and an angry mother.

* * *

 **MALFOY MANOR  
**

The moment two of them apparated back into the manor Narcissa left Draco's side and sat on the couch nearest to her, huffing out a tired breath. 'Wendy!' Draco called out for the house elf. The short creature with a small nose and pointed ears appeared right to his side. Her eyes huge and hands clasped together. 'Master Draco called?' She asked. Eyes sweeping onto her mistress she noticed that Mrs. Malfoy was quite exhausted.

'Is mistress okay? , should Wendy make some tea?' The elf asked.

'Yes Wendy that would be quite nice' Narcissa replied with a mute smile. Draco sat next to Narcissa and turned to the elf. 'After bringing in the tea, go and fetch some blood replenishing potion and a pepper up potion as well from the cellars Wendy.'

Wendy gave an understanding nod and vanished in an instant.

Draco turned towards his mother his eyes apologetic. He knew his mother was not happy with his decision. Wizards strongly disapproved of the muggle ways of treatment , their science was crude with needles and threads pushed into beings and parts cut and repaired. But Draco wanted his mother to see a reason behind his decision to ask for muggle help. He could not cope up with the loss of the one person he had ever loved so dearly.

Wendy came in with the tea and both mother and son sipped it in silence. The only sound coming was from the fire crackling in the fireplace. Wendy came back again with the potions and presented them to Draco. 'Here are all of the potions master asked for.' Wendy said earnestly.

Draco gave her a small smile and nodded. 'Thank you, Wendy. You may leave'.

As Narcissa took in the potions she visibly relaxed with color coming back to her skin.

'Mother I know you're angry. And I understand it.' Draco said.

But before Draco could continue on, Narcissa interrupted her son, 'Draco love, I know you are desperate for a cure. And I wish for Dr Williams to find one. But you must understand that if these attempts go futile, I need you to stop looking for the treatment. Let it be Draco.' She stared into her sons eyes and put a hand on his sullen face. 'You need to stop looking now.'

Draco gave a sad sigh, his face down; he covered his mother's hand with his own and stood up. Placing a kiss on her forehead he said 'I can only try mother and will not stop trying. Ever.'

'You should get some rest now' he told her.

Good night mum

And with this he departed to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**MALFOY MANOR**

It was sunny day in the harsh winter. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky with puffy clouds and the beautiful manor grounds underneath, with lush green gardens and sparkling fountains. Sitting on the patio linked with the study of the east wing Narcissa silently sipped her Chamomile Tea. She spotted a pristine white peacock fluttering its feathers, under the warmth of the sun. Narcissa took pride in her gardens. She had always loved to tend the greens and animals that resided in. For years Narcissa's garden parties had been the most talked about events in the wizarding world. But that time was long gone. She let out a sigh, remembering those days.

Wendy too was sitting beside her on a small stool having her tea and swinging her legs to and fro, clearly enjoying the tea.

With no one else to talk to at the manor Narcissa enjoyed the company of the elf. Wendy had been with the Malfoy family since Dobby had been freed by the Potter boy. Years ago Narcissa had taken the house elf matters in her own hands and limited her husband's interference in the elf's works. She had treated the elf better than the last one and had earned her trust. One house elf running away from malfoy manor was enough. Narcissa could not risk another one. However Wendy had been a constant since. She had seen the horrors of the malfoy manor and had experienced some too.

''Mistress , can Wendy ask a question ?'' Wendy asked.

''Yes Wendy, you may.'' Narcissa replied looking at the elf

''Master Malfoy said you,ll be going back to the muggle healer soon. When are you going to them mistress?'' Wendy asked, her big eyes twinkling.

Narcissa let out a sigh and stared at the beautiful gardens in front of her.

''Tomorrow Wendy. We'll be going back tomorrow.''

Narcissa's heart sank at the thought of going back. Merlin knew what the results would show or if there'd be any altogether. She held her tea cup tighter, letting it's warmth calm her.

''And what shall happen when mistress goes there.'' Wendy questioned.

"I don't know Wendy.'' Narcissa closed her eyes.

"Wendy what do you think about muggles?''

The elf's eyes shot up.

''Wendy has never met one mistress. But I imagine them to be nice."

''And why do you think they are nice.'' Narcissa let out a laugh and asked the tiny elf.

''I suppose that if muggles don't have magic, they can't harm elves or anyone. So maybe they are nice.''

Narcissa gave an understanding nod. Wendy had been a constant victim of cruciatus curse in the manor during the reign of the dark lord. The war had left lasting impacts on every being. Narcissa pitied the elf. And everyone else for that matter who had been a victim of the war. Moreover she pitied herself.

''I wish that the muggle healers can help mistress.'' Wendy said quietly, her head bent down.

''I wish that too Wendy. I wish that too.''

* * *

 **MALFOY ENTERPRISES**

Draco was sitting in his office, Sharon his secretary standing across the table. Sharon's eyes scanned her workbook for any remaining tasks. With a quill in her hand, she looked up to Draco.

"I have arranged all the papers in order Mr. Malfoy. Here you go."

She handed him a file with Malfoy enterprises logo on it.

"Mr. Zabini will be waiting at the ministry. Only the signatures of both parties remain." She continued handing him more documents. "And here are all the copies that you need to submit to The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and The Department of International Magical Cooperation." "Thank you Sharon. You may go" Draco nodded.

Malfoy enterprises were in the process of finalizing a deal to add another luxury hotel to their business. From generations, the Malfoys had run their apothecary business. They owned acres of vineyards too, across Italy and Spain. The Malfoy wine 'Roux Magique' was considered a delicacy across the Europe. Draco had expanded his family business, converting two of their properties into luxurious hotels and adding a couple more across the Europe. And today a Zabini estate was going to become a part of the Malfoy empire. His friend had offered to sell the Chateau that Zabini family had owned and Draco was more than willing to buy it.

Draco stood up and accioed his cloak. The cloak flew to him from across the room. With one flick of his wand he compiled all the documents into his briefcase. The flames in the fireplace were already burning. He took a handful of the floo powder and stepped inside "Ministry of Magic" he shouted and threw it in the fireplace. The emerald flames shot to life. The next moment Draco was at the ministry of magic. He murmured "scourgify" to let off the excess dust that had settled on his coat.

The Ministry of Magic was bustling with people as ever. Draco headed towards the elevator and pressed 2. The lift zoomed towards the department of magical law enforcement. He got some ugly looks from the auror office, as he headed inside. The aurors were never pleased to see a Malfoy around. Draco had been pardoned during the trials. To his surprise harry potter had helped him proving his innocence. Regardless Draco had been a death eater and many of the aurors had never given up their suspicions.

He entered into the third room on his left labeled as Blaise Zabini. Blaise had become an auror. Draco had always suspected from Hogwarts that his friend would join the ministry someday. But never did he imagine him to become an auror. To his surprise now he was packing up his things at the office.

"Shifting to a bigger room zabini?" Draco called out.

Blaise's head shot up. White teeth gleaming, he wore a grin on his face.

"Hah! No my friend. I'm getting out of this shithole."

"Hey! No insulting the department on front of an auror!" Harry came inside the room patting on Draco's back. "Hey Malfoy. How are you today?" both men shook their hands.

"Fine potter" Harry nodded at him and threw a bag towards Zabini.

"Here dump your things in this."

"An undetectable expandable charm? Handy! Thanks potter."

Harry and Blaise had been partners since 4 years. This had resulted in Draco coming across Potter often, giving rise to an unusual friendship over the years, that had become a less of unusual and more of a normal one. Nonetheless it had done wonders in redeeming Malfoy's deatheater status.

Draco evidently confused turned back to Zabini. "What do you mean getting out of this shit hole. We have a deal to make."

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Here's a news for you. I'm retiring!"

"What? What's the meaning of this?"

Harry shook his head laughing.

"What he means is that he is all set to waste away his mother's fortune."

"I disagree!" said Blaise. "Not my mother's fortune but the fortune of those poor seven men she married and acquired after all of their mysterious deaths. Well you know the legend." Blaise grinned.

"Thank god that selfish hag passed away. I bet she would have killed me too."

Draco and harry both suppressed their laughs.

"But where are you going if I may ask?" Questioned Draco.

" I'm thinking of starting with the Caribbean."Blaise said. "And then wherever my heart desires."

"So when will be you coming back here?" Draco asked pointing out the auror office.

"When the money runs out." Blaise took out his wand and summoned a bottle of firewhisky and conjured three crystal goblets.

"So in the next lifetime then?" Draco grinned.

"Exactly." Blaise filled their glasses.

Three of them raised their glasses and Blaise shouted a toast "to a never ending vacation!"

It didn't take much time for the deal to be finalized. A no objection certificate from the department of international magic cooperation and their signatures was all it took.

"Blow the place up and build something else on it, will you?" Blaise mocked as they came in the atrium of the ministry.

"I think I'd very much like to keep the chateau." Draco narrowed his eyes and smiled in response.

"Well never expect me to step in that hotel of yours."

"I wont."Draco smirked.

* * *

 **MALFOY MANOR**

Draco flooed straight back to his dining room, finding his mother sitting on the table waiting for supper. He quietly placed his briefcase aside and sat next to her. "How are you feeling mother?"

"A little better now that my son is here." Narcissa replied.

Draco let out a sad smile. Knowing his mother had not chosen to answer honestly.

"How was your day Draco?" She asked.

"Good" he replied. He told her about the events that had happened at the ministry.

Narcissa chimed a laugh. "I guess Mr. Zabini must be quite happy then."

"Oh yes. That he is."Draco replied.

"Good lad. That Zabini."

"mmmm-hmmm." Draco replied eating his Chicken Steak.

After they finished supper. Draco reminded his mother again of the appointment.

"Yes I remember well. You see darling, my memory has not quite been affected yet." Narcissa replied, standing up to retire.

Draco put his hand on her arm, before she could turn.

"Don't worry mother. Everything would be alright tomorrow." Draco said his voice low.

"It's alright Draco dear. I'm past getting nervous now. Good night." Narcissa bent and kissed her son's forehead.

"Good night." Draco said. His mother might have past being nervous. But Draco was freaking out.

* * *

 **LONDON**

Draco and Narcissa were both sitting in Dr Richard Williams's office anxious for the results. Dr Williams sat on his chair with both hands placed on the file that apparently contained his mother's fate. The doctor had informed them that his team had been able to diagnose the disease and as well as locate it.

"Mr. Draco, Mrs. Narcissa." Dr Williams addressed them.

"As per the history and the lab results, the problem that Mrs. Narcissa has been going through is that of a rare carcinoma." He looked over both Draco and his mother with a very serious expression.

"And what is that?" Draco asked clearly being confused. He had never heard a disease called carcinoma before.

"Mr Malfoy, carcinoma also called as cancer, is when the cells in the body multiply excessively, giving rise to certain masses that may spread and invade other organs."

"So you're implying that something has been growing inside my mother's body? Draco asked, looking over Narcissa who was just as confused.

"No Mr. Malfoy it's just that, the body of Mrs. Malfoy is unable to stop the growth. Normally when excessive multiplication occurs the body stops that on its own. But Mrs. Malfoys's body is unable to defend itself from that.

Narcissa took Draco's hand and Draco covered it with his own, his head bent low, he let the doctor's words sink in.

"Is there any cure? He asked holding his head up." Narcissa's grip tightened on his hand.

"You see Mr. Malfoy, most of the cancers are very difficult to treat."

"But" Dr Williams said. "In your mother's case it is a cervical carcinoma. It's a cancer just below the uterus, that's the child bearing organ you see." Dr Williams explained.

"And I am happy to inform you that yes, it is treatable."

Relief spread over him. He saw his mother giving a long sigh of relief too, she kept looking down, tears in her eyes. Draco patted her hand.

"So you'll give her medicines?" Draco inquired. He knew muggles didn't treat their diseased with potions but things called medicines.

"That's the tricky part Mr Malfoy." Both the Malfoys straightened up and listened attentively.

"You see the disease has progressed but not to much extent. It would be not possible to merely treat it with medicines. We'll have to perform a surgery too."

"A surgery?" Narcissa spoke for the first time.

" Mrs Malfoy" , we'll have to perform a hysterectomy to extract the uterus.

"Exctract an organ !" exclaimed Narcissa.

Draco went rigid. Never had he imagined muggles to cut out the insides to make a person better.

"So you mean to say, that something from the inside of my mother's body need to be butchered out of her?"Draco said slowly, sneering at the doctor.

"It's the only way Mr Malfoy." Dr Williams said hesitantly. "Otherwise it would spread. we won't be able to contain the disease."

"She won't undergo this." Draco said with a dead calm.

"Mr Malfoy she won't be getting any better without the surgery." Dr Williams said forcefully.

Draco banged his fist on Dr Williams desk in anger. Dr Williams jumped in his chair by the sudden anger.

"I think I've made myself very clear doctor. Treat her with medicines." Draco said in a low snarl.

"Draco I need you to go out." Narcissa said calmly.

"Mother tell me you aren't conside-

"Draco Malfoy leave the room now." Narcissa ordered.

Draco stared at his mother. His fists clenched. He turned around banging the door as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa had agreed to the surgery. Draco was not happy with the decision.

Although it was his own idea to try the muggle treatment, the thought of cutting open his mother and that too without any magical aid was absolutely outrageous to him.

Draco had been stone faced since their visit to the hospital. His mind racing with the things that could go wrong. Narcissa had retired to her room. The visit had left her exhausted and she demanded to be left alone.

Draco was restless. His mind chaotic. He needed to talk to someone. So he apparated to a person who knew muggles well.

* * *

 **POTTER COTTAGE**

Draco stood outside the potter cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow. It was a cold December evening. Draco rubbed his hands together. A chill ran through him. He had forgotten his cloak back at the manor. Without a second thought he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a witch with flaming red hair opened the door. He eyes widened in surprise. "'Malfoy!"

"Good to see you too Weasley" Draco replied sarcasm in his voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Potter now!"

"Old habits die hard Weasely" Draco said rolling his eyes. He stepped inside hastily.

"I thought Malfoys were well bred!" exclaimed Ginny. "Barging into my home like this! You might as well have asked me to invite you in?" Ginny asked her eyebrows shooting up with hands on her waist.

"You see weasel I'm not a vampire who needs to be invited in to enter a house." Replied Draco taking a seat on the couch in Potter's living room.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked pointing a finger at his unnatural pale skin and platinum blonde hair.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I would love to make small talks weasel. But I'm in a rush. I need to talk to Potter right now."

"Well he's not home" Ginny replied crossing her arms. "He went to Hermione and Ron's two hours ago. Shouldn't take him long now."

"Good I'll wait." Draco replied.

"Okay then." Ginny said. "Care for some tea?"

"I would very much like a firewhiskey."

Ginny's eyes shot up. "oookaaay. Firewhiskey for you then."

Ginny made herself some tea and poured fire whiskey for Draco.

When she came back to the living room Draco was pacing up and down.

"Are you okay Malfoy?"Ginny asked her eyes narrowing and focusing on Draco.

"What does it look like Ginny!"Draco spat back.

"Honestly? It looks like something has fucked your arse big time" mocked ginny.

Draco gave her a deadly glare.

"What do you know about the muggle healers, Ginny? Draco inquired.

"Muggle healers? Wha- why do you ask?"

"I heard you dad was once treated by one?"

"Yes he was." She nodded. "Mum had a fit when she came to know that the doctor sewed dad up!" Ginny laughed.

"And did that help? The seweing?" Draco leaned in placing his firewhiskey on the table.

"No, not much. Dad was bit by Voldemort's snake you see. The poison wouldn't let the stitches stay" said Ginny sipping her tea. "Why do you ask?"

Draco sighed "My mother needs to have a surgery. Or so she thinks"

Ginny's tea went to the wrong side of her glottis. She coughed hard.

"Narcissa Malfoy!" cough "is going to have a surgery?"Cough, cough "by the hands of a muggle!?"

Ginny kept on coughing. Draco stood up patting her back

"You've got to be shitting me!" Ginny exclaimed.

Right then the fireplace grew green and three figured entered into the room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood, all shocked to see Draco. Ginny was still coughing.

"Oi! You've poisoined her!" Ron said watching Ginny coughing.

"He's trying to kill my sister!"

"Oh shut up Ron!"Hermione exclaimed. Both she and Harry rushed to Ginny.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Ginny said trying to catch her breath.

Harry now rubbing his wife's back turned towards Draco.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you" Draco said. "Talk about-

"HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO HAVE A SURGERY !" Ginny shouted.

Everything in the room came to an abrupt halt. Pindrop silence fell.

Harry Ron and Hermione all gaped at Draco.

"What do you mean a surgery? Is she out of her mind!" shouted Ron.

"A muggle surgery?"Hermione asked.

"Yes"draco nodded.

Ron sucked his breath in out loud.

"Stop being so dramatic Ron! It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal? They're gonna cut open his mum! No offence, man." Ron added.

"I am terrified of the same thing actually." Draco replied.

"There is nothing to fear Draco. Thousands of surgeries are carried everyday around the world." Harry said. "Dudley too underwent a stomach reduction surgery in his 3 years ago. He's well and healthy" he added telling him about his once obese cousin.

"Like he didn't need that! I would have cut that belly of his myself !" Ginny laughed.

"Why does your mom needs a surgery" Hermione inquired. He eyes fixed on Draco.

"She had cervical cancer. Stage 2"Draco told her.

Hermione let out a shriek. "Oh I'm so sorry Draco! That explains it! Potions don't work on cancers."

"I love how you know everything." Ron stared at Hermione.

She snorted and turned her attention towards Draco again.

"So you've been going to the muggle doctors?" she asked.

"Yes and they said a surgery would be necessary to stop the cancer from spreading"

"And poor Draco is scared." Ginny chimed. Draco shot her an ugly look that Ginny cheerfully ignored.

"I told you Malfoy. There's no need to be scared." Said harry.

"Exactly" added Hermione.

"But they are going to cut his mother open!"Ron exclaimed again.

"Oh for merlin's sake Ron! Give it a rest!" Ginny shouted.

"Draco, muggles have experienced doctors to handle surgeries. And as harry said many surgeries are carried everyday. Narcissa would not feel a thing during it. The doctors numb the pain." Hermione explained.

"What if something happens after?" Draco asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"She'll experience some weakness for somedays, that's it." Said harry seriously.

"There are always potions to help too" Ginny said smiling at Draco.

"So when is the surgery happening mate?"Ron asked.

"This Monday." Draco said.

Draco had returned to the manor feeling relaxed. His mind more at ease. He had refused the dinner potters had offered him telling them he'd take his supper with Narcissa instead.

* * *

 **LONDON**

Draco and Narcissa had left the manor that afternoon leaving a disappointed elf behind. Wendy had been eager to help her mistress for the upcoming surgery but the constant muggle presence had made the elf reluctantly agree to stay behind.

It was Wednesday, they still were 4 days away from the surgery but Dr Williams had insisted Narcissa to get admitted as soon as possible for prep.

They were given a private room that by Draco's demand was the biggest one available. The room was fairly spacious with one bed surrounded by peculiar beeping machines, a single extra bed, a small study and a black box the muggles called television. It also had a balcony that oversaw the hospital gardens. All in all Draco was not disappointed.

Both the son and the mother had settled fairly, but the tension in the room was palpable. The sudden change in the environment and the finality of the surgery both made Draco and Narcissa nervous, although both of them were reluctant to let it show.

It had been a few hours. Narcissa had changed into the plain clothes that the hospital staff had provided. Draco was having a hard time to relax. His nerves were making him edgy. He started pacing up and down the room.

Just then a girl entered the room. She too wore a white coat and that tube thing called stethoscope that around her neck. Her brown hair were tied in a bun leaving some strands of hair cupping her face, he eyes were hidden under wide rimmed glasses. Much like his secretary she held a notebook in her hand and a pen. She rushed into the room without looking and smashed into pacing Draco.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" she said as she backed away from him. Her chocolate brown eyes widened and lips parted as she looked at the person she just bumped into.

Allison looked up to the man she crashed into, and instantly flushed. The man was tall, at least 6 feet Allison thought, with lean muscular built and the palest skin tone she had ever seen. His hair were a little longer than normal and very very blond and the little stubble on his jaw which too was of the lightest color managed to illuminate his face even more. His strong hands held her shoulders and balanced her. Icy grey eyes looked down at her.

"You should try to look more often where you're headed to" the man said.

Never before in her life had Allison thanked her clumsiness. Who knew she'd be gawking at this beautiful specimen of a man amidst all the chaos at the hospital. Felling her cheeks burn, she quickly pulled herself together.

She cleared her throat."I'm so sorry. I am Dr. Allison Carter and I'll be assisting Dr. Williams on this case." She said quickly not meeting his eyes. She saw the patient sitting on the bed behind him, evidently his mother and rushed towards her not wanting to get more embarrassed.

"Good evening, I'm Allis-

"I heard you dear. I'm Narcissa Malfoy and that is my son Draco Malfoy" Narcissa pointed towards her son smirking, evidently noticing Allison's blush.

"Yes ummm nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. As I said I am posted under Dr Williams and I am here to check your vitals and to take samples." Allison replied.

As Allison did her work she felt Draco's eyes fixed on her, as if he was inspecting every move she made on his mother. She inquired about Mrs Malfoys health side by side as she checked her vital status.

She jotted everything down on her notebook and gave it a satisfied look.

"I think that would be all Mrs. Malfoy." she smiled and put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "I'll see you again tomorrow morning".

As she turned she found Draco standing right behind her and she refrained to bump back into him again.

Draco's anxious eyes met hers "Everything is okay right?" he asked

"Yes for now everything seems fine Mr. Malfoy"

"Good, good" Draco replied. Allison felt like he was talking more to himself than felt pity for the bloke. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy everything is under control"

Draco nodded and gave a menial smile. He held his hand forward "Thank you".

Allison took the hand to shake but as soon as her skin touched his electricity shot through her. Suddenly Draco's eyes became focused on her and both of them jerked their hands back.

"Umm I should go" Allison rushed out of the room her heart hammering.

"What the hell was that?" she thought. She had never been this nervous around someone. Maybe it was the weather. Winter air was always carried some charge with it. Yes that should be it, she thought as she rushed through the corridor.

Draco too was left confused. His hand still tingled by the residues if the jolt that he experienced. This was weird. Draco had been away from a woman's touch for too long. No wonder his stupid body was reacting back. He closed his eyes and pushed his thoughts away. He had important issues to deal with. Although he found himself looking forward to Dr Allison's visit again.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison woke up early the next morning. To her surprise she felt eager to start her shift at the hospital that day. Still under the blanket her mind kept going back to those grey eyes. This was weird. Allison never had a crush on someone. She always had a pros and cons list prepared at the back of her mind which prevented her to indulge into someone. God knows she didn't even fancy anyone since a long time. Now suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about this man. She scoffed off the thoughts, got up from her bed, fixed herself some coffee and went to her tiny balcony. Allison lived in a rented apartment. It wasn't big. Just the right size for her. Two small rooms, a tiny kitchen and a very clean bathroom which she was proud of. Another thing Allison took pride in was her beautiful balcony. Although the neighborhood around was all bricks and concrete, her little balcony always brimmed with plants and flowers. She liked having a bit of nature around her. This was all she could manage. She stepped out in the balcony, into the chilly morning in an oversized jumper and woolly pajamas and a mug of hot tea in her hands. Leaning over on to the railing she silently sipped her tea, watching the world wake up and get to its own routine.

After fixing up her breakfast and having a nice hot bath she found herself standing in front of the mirror. Allison never gave her clothes another thought, as she eventually always changed into her scrubs at the hospital. But today she lingered a little longer in front if the mirror. She looked at her face closely, thinking if she could maybe put some makeup on?

Just a bit. She thought.

"Why? You want to impress that Malfoy bloke?" a voice rang in her head.

That was a bleak possibility. Yes. She thought back.

"Arghhhh! Fuck it !" She shouted out loud and began brushing her hair frantically pulling them in a messy bun. She felt irritated by her mind that had been stuck on that man since last evening. It was like she couldn't control it from relishing the image of him again and again.

She leaned in towards mirror and pointed a finger on her reflection.

"Pull yourself together Allison! These are just your hormones going crazy." She told herself.

And by god they were.

* * *

The moment she stepped into Narcissa Malfoy's room she found herself being disappointed not to see her son there. It was like something had pricked the balloon inside her and had deflated it in a second. All that fuss in the morning for nothing, she thought.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. How are you feeling today?" Allison walked towards Narcissa's bed.

"Quite well dear. Thank you" Narcissa smiled.

"I see the nurses have started the morning dose of your medicines." She asked the other woman pointing towards the I.V lines.

"Yes Doctor, but I'm afraid they sting a little" Narcissa replied.

"Please Mrs Malfoy, call me Allison and I'll fix it for you." Allison slowed the flow of the iv line and Narcissa gave out any instant sigh of relief.

"Thank you dear. And do call me Narcissa" The older woman smiled.

"Okay Narcissa" Allison smiled. "Did you have you breakfast yet?"

"No I didn't. Draco's gone to fetch some from home. You see our-" Narcissa paused "maid insists to send food from home everyday" she pursed her lips thanking merlin she didn't let the word elf spill out.

"I see. Would that take long? How far is your home?" Allison asked

"Oh, not far dear. Not far at all. It takes just an instant to reach. In a blink of eye really." Narcissa grinned at the muggle.

"Well that's quite convenient. So shall we take your vitals for the morning then?" Allison raised her eyebrows smilling.

The older woman sat a little straighter in response. "Here you go Allison" she extended her arm out.

After taking all the vitals and jotting them all down, Allison turned back to leave.

"One thing more Mrs Malfoy. I'll come back after an hour or so with Dr Williams who would come to check on you. Please have your breakfast by then. I don't want Dr Williams to see his patient with dropping blood sugar levels." Allison smiled and walked out the room.

* * *

"Is it true?" Beth asked wide eyed. Beth and Allison were sitting in the intern room with Allison frantically going over her notes. She had to present the case of Narcissa Malfoy in half an hour and Beth wouldn't stop nagging her about the patient's relative that apparently had become quite famous overnight among the staff.

Allison looked up furiously. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Are you asking me to come with you during the case?" Beth asked jumping in her seat. "Yeah I don't mind" Allison shrugged "as long as Dr Williams doesn't object"

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem" Beth smiled coyly. Beth Jones was Allison's best was a small chubby blonde having the biggest round blue eyes and the enthusiasm that seemed to never drain from her They had known each other since the med school and had started working in the hospital together. Both of them were the complete opposites of each other. While Allison loved to indulge in solace, Beth was the life of the party. She was a loud, overenthusiastic and supremely confident girl who strived to make Allison like her but always ended up being disappointed. Beth had gotten engaged to her boyfriend a few months back and the only motto of her life right now it seemed was to fix her friend with someone. Allison prayed that her friend wouldn't do anything stupid during the case. She had started to get irritated nowadays with her friend's behavior. "Don't do anything reckless in there." Allison warned her friend.

"I wouldn't dare to ruin your case Al. Don't you worry" she winked.

Dr Williams had been more than happy to find Beth interested in the case and had gladly given her the permission to join.

Both of the girls followed the doctor to the room. As Dr Williams were greeting Narcissa, Beth took a moment to turn around and see the man every nurse and intern had been talking about. Draco Malfoy was dressed in sleek blue trousers and a plain white shirt with a button open exposing his unusual pale skin. His platinum blond hair were swept back exposing his strong jaw. Beth immediately turned around and mouthed "Oh My God" to Allison who tried her best to ignore her friends reaction.

During the case Beth had repeatedly turned back to have a more good look at Draco Malfoy only to get more of Allison's throat clearings as she dictated Narcissa's daily vitals and reports to Dr Williams. The case had gone smoothly. Dr Williams had been a patient listener and had made his own queries about Narcissa's ongoing treatment. Allison found herself taking a breath of relief but the moment she turned, she caught the glimpse of Draco Malfoy staring at her. Brown eyes clashed with grey and both the parties looked somewhere else immediately.

After bidding goodbye to Narcissa, Allison turned to leave. The moment Dr Williams were gone Beth seized Allison by her arm.

"You said he was above average. The man's a fucking model! Oh god I wish I wasn't engaged!" Beth whined.

"Beth!" Allison exclaimed laughing.

"Well that wouldn't have helped either way. The man's eyes were transfixed on you the whole time. I swear! He wouldn't look anywhere else!"

Allison's eyes widened "He must be really interested in the case, I suppose."

"More like interested in you honey. Promise me you'll at least talk to this guy! Promise me you won't behave like a mute dummy when he's around" Beth pleaded.

Allison rolled her eyes and kept walking with Beth trailing behind her.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Narcissa was sleeping soundly. Draco sat on the small couch besides Narcissa's bed and repeatedly pressed the button to flip the channels of the television. With nothing to do much, Draco liked watching the telly marveling how similar it was to the wizarding photographs. He stopped at a muggle game that was being played. Little men were running around with a little ball trying to kick it pass the post.

While Draco's eyes were watching the tv, his mind was replaying the morning's events. The image of Allison was flashing on repeat in his mind since the morning. To his amazement he could recall the tiniest detail of Allison's face. Her huge almond shaped brown eyes lidded with thick eyelashes, how her full lips parted letting out an exhale when she was nervous, smooth skin with minute freckles around her nose, the strands of her chestnut hair cupping her face, her slender fingers gripping her notebook tight. Merlin! He thought. Many girls had come and gone in Draco's life. He had barely given the girls a thought. To him girls were best to divert your mind, relax it. The longest relationship Draco ever had was one with Pansy Parkinson until she started to nag him about the possibility of them ending up together. He had put the relationship to an end soon after. Still Pansy looked for every opportunity to get hold of him. Allison on the other hand, had not spoken a word but had attracted Draco in an instant. Only her presence in the room was adequate to have Draco's full attention. He shook the thoughts out of his head. It was best not to get involved with muggles. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the room, running his hand through his hair. He looked around and spotted a vending machine. Draco found himself standing in front of it and pushing the buttons but the machine failed to deliver the item it promised. Fucking muggle technology he murmured and shook it in frustration.

"Do you need any help with that" he heard a voice from behind him exactly knowing who it was he turned around embarrassed by his display of frustration.

"Yes. Thank you." he muttered.

Allison smiled "so which one do you want?" she asked Draco. Draco looked down at her noticing the way her lips moved with every word.

"Mr Malfoy?" Allison raised her eyebrows. "Huh?" Draco realized she was saying something. "Which one do you want? Allison repeated.

"Ummmm. I don't know, which one's the best?" Draco asked blinking rapidly.

"Well I like this one." she pointed the blue pack.

"Yeah. Okay." Draco said awkwardly.

Allison put some coins in the machine and to Draco's surprise the pack came sliding down on it's own. So you had to put money in it. Draco thought to himself. Muggle money. Allison handed the pack over to Draco. "Thank you" he said. "I'll pay you back for this" he cursed himself for leaving the muggle money at the room.

"There's no need for that Mr Malfoy." Allison let out a laugh.

"Please call me Draco."

* * *

And with this started the series of short conversations between them. Both acknowledged each other with polite smiles every time they crossed paths. Two days had passed and Narcissa's surgery was coming close. The Doctors had assured Draco and Narcissa about the safety and had detailed the procedure and the after events to them. It was late in the evening and Narcissa had slept early. Draco was pacing outside the room. To his surprise, Allison walked towards him, asking about Narcissa.

"She slept early tonight" Draco told Allison.

"I hope nothing's wrong. Has she complained of anything?" Allison looked worried.

"Not at all. No complaints till now." Draco smiled a little.

Allison nodded in return. Draco noticed she wasn't in her usual attire. Instead she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with and dark green coat over with a small bag hanging by her shoulder.

"Heading somewhere?" Draco asked. Just then Beth arrived, who had also ditched her usual scrubs.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, as a matter of fact we are heading out for some drinks" Beth beamed at Draco. Beth had been a constant attendee at the morning round with Allison and Draco knew the small blonde was Allison's friend. Although he wasn't very fond of her, she kept bobbing up and down with excitement every time Draco saw her. Not to mention how chatty she was.

Beth looked at the pack Draco was holding. "Feeling hungry? You can come with us to the pub. Frankly it looks like you could use a drink" Beth laughed and the turned to Allison winking.

"I'm fine. Thank you. You girls carry on" replied Draco.

"We insist! I'll make sure the nurse looks after Mrs Malfoy. It would'nt be long I promise. Just an hour or so." Beth told Draco with Allison standing besides her mute and angry at Beth's behavior.

"It's okay, if you don't want to" Allison interrupted feeling tremendously awkward.

"I guess I can spare an hour" replied Draco with a small smile. "Just a minute" he turned back to the room, put on his coat checked his wallet and wand making sure he carried them along with him.

The girls waited outside the room. Allison furious. "What the hell Beth? Why are you dragging him with us?" Allison whispered urgently to her friend wide eyed.

"I am doing this for you! Listen to me Allison Carter. I am giving you this one shot! Okay? One shot! And you better make it worthwhile." Beth said in an equally fierce whisper. Both the girls glared at each other. This was going to be a long night Allison thought.

The three of them had just reached the pub when Beth's pager rang calling her back to the hospital. "guys I think I have to go back. The staff needs help with a patient" Allison eyes widened at Beth looking at her accusingly. "Can't anyone else take the call?"

"Sorry love I have to go, I promise I'll be back" she kissed Beth's check "don't bore him to death" she whispered to her. "You two have a lovely time" she smiled and turned to leave.

Allison and Draco looked at her and Allison merely shrugged. "Shall we then?" Draco held the door for her and both of the entered

The pub was packed with people, loud chattering noise everywhere with faint beat of music in the background. It was not the type of place Draco would approve normally. He avoided the local pubs in the wizarding world where he usually got menacing glares from people around. But this was the muggle world and Draco eased himself beside the bar table. It felt good for once not having people keep a constant eye on you. Allison climbed upto the chair besides Draco. The bartender who was tall blonde girl walked towards them. She had donned a plain white shirt showing cleavage more than was necessary and a very tight pair of jeans. She stood in front of Draco, smiling cheekily at him "what can I serve you this evening sir?" she asked. Allison rolled her eyes clearly noticing the flirt in her eyes. She couldn't help noticing how many eyes were on Draco the moment he had entered the pub. The girls clearly were admiring him from a distant. Draco seemed to be ignoring the attention while on the other hand Allison felt uncomfortable every second. When would Beth arrive, Allison thought to herself.

"What is available?" Draco asked the bartender.

"Everything" she grinned. The amount of attention women gave Draco was pitiful according to him. Sure he enjoyed the company of girls, but lately neither he had any time to spare to escort a girl nor the interest. He found the teasing game plain and boring. The bartender slid the menu towards him to have a look. He studies the contents and ordered whiskey for himself. "Allison what would you have?" Draco looked over to Allison.

"Gin and tonic for me please" she said to the bartender who noticed her for the first time it seemed. "Right on then!" the bartender turned around to fetch them drinks.

"You don't talk much" Allison moved her head sideways facing Draco.

Draco raised his eyes "was that a question or a statement?"

"Both I guess. You seem to keep to yourself mostly, at the hospital too." Allison replied her fingers making patterns on the barstand.

"I prefer not to say much. It saves one from quite a trouble." Draco said, his eyes on Allison.

Allison let out a shaky laugh "there's no trouble here Mr Malfoy" suddenly Allison's pager rang. Beth was still stuck at the emergency. Allison's fingers gripped the pager tight. No wonder she wouldn't come. This was all a set up Allison thought. She shoved the pager back into her purse. "Something wrong?" Draco asked noticing the sudden agitation.

"Beth won't be coming. She's still at work." Allison replied.

"She's clever, that friend of yours. Cunning" Draco smirked. This caught Allison by surprise. "how can you say that?"

"Well, let's just say I happen to know many cunning people. I can pick up the trait easily" Draco shrugged. "She has left you deliberately with me, I hope you know that"

"Oh I know that! Alright!" Allison said quickly. Just then the bartender arrived with their drinks. "Here you go" she put the drinks on the table and leaned on it "any food to order?" she passed them on the menu. "Yes, we'll inform you soon" Draco smiled back.

Allison cleared her throat and Draco turned towards her "well, Beth's attempts would go futile anyway. I suppose the girls throw themselves at you on a regular basis." She raised one eyebrow pointing at the bartender.

Draco let out a hearty laugh "not on regular basis, but yes once in a while. But I would rather have a company of an intelligent woman" he raised his glass towards her "I prefer brains over bodies."

"That makes you a zombie mister Malfoy" Allison smirked.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A zombie. The drooling undead people who eat brains?"

"I assure you Dr Allison, I never drool" Draco grinned.

"Still you prefer brains" Allison mocked.

Draco let out a laugh. "To intelligence" he raised his glass and Allison clinked hers to his "to Intelligence" she smiled and both sipped their drinks.

The mood had brightened easily. Both were 3 drinks down. Draco found the muggle whiskey plain compared to the firewhiskey back home. The drinks had merely had any effect on him. On the other hand Allison found herself getting tipsy. She had started to giggle and laugh hard at Draco's snarky comments on the food and the people they were surrounded by.

"In what universe is this the proper way to serve the fish! This is a blasphemy, I tell you! An insult to this poor fellow's soul!" Draco mocked as their fish and chips arrived.

Allison laughed at Draco complaining "you are hardly any royalty, so stuff it up!"

"What if I am?" Draco raised his eyebrow grinning.

"Then his royal highness would have to adjust!" Allison commented.

"Oh bugger!" Draco scoffed. "Is there anything here in this place that you possibly like?"Allison asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes. As a matter of fact " Draco replied. "Your coat"

Allison threw her head back letting out a small laugh. "This old thing? This is what his majesty likes?"

"Actually, yes. Green is my favorite color. Reminds me of my school house" Draco took a sip of his drink.

"Where did you have your schooling by the way?" Allison asked.

"well I was home schooled first and then sent off to a boarding one" Draco commented.

"That seems quite dull" said Allison. "My school was far from being dull I guarantee you that" Draco smirked at her.

"And which school was that if I may ask?" Allison said while munching her fish.

"Somewhere abroad. You wouldn't know about it" Draco replied.

"Where, maybe I do know about it" Allison said eagerly.

"You ask so many questions Dr Allison. I suggest we finish our dinner we are getting late" he looked over his watch in the hopes of distracting the muggle preventing her to ask further questions.

Allison called the bartender for the bill. As the check arrived, Allison insisted to pay. But Draco was adamant not to let her to do so. Allison leaned over to Draco to seize the check from him when suddenly their hands brushed. She suddenly felt the twinge of nervousness running through her. It was again like electricity had passed just a little. Malfoy sensed it too and gave up on the check. "You can happily pay this time woman. But remember Malfoys always pay their debts"

"You're as wired as your name is Mr Draco Malfoy" Allison laughed.

"I assure you there are many things weird from where I came from." Draco mocked back at her.

Allison rolled her eyes saying "weirdo" again and passed the check to the bartender who now leaned over to Draco grinning. "Visit us again" she smiled.

"Of course darling" Draco smirked. Allison shouted standing behind Draco. "I thought we were getting late!" Draco shook his head laughing and turned around. There was not a chance Draco would let a tipsy woman stroll back alone to her apartment. Despite of Allison's trials of telling Draco that her apartment was just around the corner Draco had insisted to walk her back home. They had reached the building rather quickly. Draco had escorted Allison up the stairs where once or twice she tripped making Draco's arms get a tighter hold of her waist. Allison could make out the muscles that lay under the shirt judging by the strength he was holding her with. As they reached up the flight of the stairs both of them found themselves uncomfortably close to one another, with Allison's breath on Draco's chest and Draco's on Allison's forehead. For a moment she sensed Draco's hands squeeze her waist more tightly but that moment went as suddenly as it came.

Allison smelled of berries and chocolate. The scent was so intoxicating. Draco took another deep breath and inhaled. His hands gripped her waist tightly in response. Allison was tiny as compared to Draco, barely reaching his shoulders. Her slender waist fitted perfectly in his hands. He felt Allison's breath run faster as her breasts moved faster over the cloth of his shirt against his skin. He could seize her any moment, Draco had deprived his body of the carnal needs for far too long now, one move and he knew she would be at his mercy. But Allison was not the girl who could be left to any one's mercy, instead it should be the opposite Draco thought. Draco let go of Allison as fast as he could, clearing his throat. Allison looked anywhere but at Draco. Her body was flushed with embarrassment or was it the need to have more contact with this man. "I should go then" Allison said quickly. She immediately regretted it. For once she wanted to have the courage to go for what her heart had desired. She had always been so uptight about these matters. For god's sake she was a 24 year old woman with practically zero experience. Allison took a step closing the distance that was left. She kissed him just near his lips on his cheek to say goodbye and lingered there. Draco's body rushed with desire. This girl was driving him mad. Both of them moved ever so slowly and no one could tell who kissed whom, but their lips had been captured by one another, moving fervently. Allison put her arms around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco wrapped his arms around Allison's waist tightly and pushed her against her locked apartment door. Allison was vaguely aware of what was going on around her. The only thing her mind had consciousness was about the feeling of soft lips on hers, the hands gripping her tightly and the body pressing devilishly close to her. As Draco pushed her against the door, Allison let out a gasp. It was enough for Draco to let his tongue slide in. Suddenly Allison found herself tasting a strange mixture of citrus and apples. She leaned in tasting more. Draco deepened the kiss exploring her mouth, with their tongues clashing with each other making his blood rush to his loins. She gave a faintest tug at Draco's shirt wanting more. Draco leaned into her but then backed away, leaving himself and Allison struggling for breaths. "You are drunk" he panted and put both of his hands on either sides of Allison leaned in "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." He brushed his lips ever so faintly at her neck and took hold of her left hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Till tomorrow then" he bent kissing her, his eyes on Allison's and went away, leaving Allison clutching her hand to her thudding heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had thought his heart would explode. He could feel his heart beating loud and thumping against his ribcage hard and fast while descending the stairs. He had just kissed a muggle! A muggle with ever so soft and delicious lips. He surely had lost his mind, he thought. It had taken a good amount of will power to uncling that girl from him. To prevent himself from going on and on. He was shocked how he had reacted to a small brush of the girl's lips against his. He could still feel his insides burning, telling him to turn around and take her. But the sane part of his mind was telling him not to. She was a muggle and it was better to steer away. Yes that was the best thing to do, Draco decided. Before he could go back to the hospital he apparated to the manor for some sleeping drought as he knew sleeping would be a hard thing to succumb to this night, for a muggle had taken hold over his mind.

Allison woke with a severe headache the next day. She must have had a lot of drinks last night. Last night. LAST NIGHT! She had kissed Draco Malfoy last night! She rolled over slamming her face into the pillow and let out a loud groan. The night came back to her in flashes. The bar, the drinks, her being escorted by Draco back home, her lingering into him and the kiss. She could still feel her limbs go away and her fingers tingle by the thought of it. It was so good, he was so good, the feel of his strong arms holding her and pressing her against him, the feel of his lips against hers. But he had left, just left her there. She groaned again. She could not bear to face him today. With severe reluctance she got out of the bed and started her day.

* * *

Allison entered Narcissa Malfoy's room, finding herself relieved by the absence of Draco. Her body that had been so tensed up since morning eased a little and she greeted Narcissa with a cheerily. Allison told Narcissa about the last preps that were left before her big surgery that was due the next day. As Allison was going about her normal routine of questions for Narcissa, she asked about her blood group.

Narcissa was taken aback. "What do you mean by the blood group, Dr Allison?" Narcisssa asked. She had no idea that the muggles too had classified people according to their blood.

"I am talking about the group of your blood Mrs Malfoy, if you are O+ve or AB+ve, or B+ve or even negative?" Allison inquired.

Narcissa had no idea what the girl was talking about and she looked absolutely baffled.

Looking at Narcissa's expressions Allison calmed her "It's okay Mrs Malfoy, sometimes people aren't aware of their blood groups. I guess you never had the need to tell anyone your blood group before" Allison joked.

Narcissa let out a shaky laugh, thinking to herself how the obsession towards blood had nearly destroyed her family, the whole wizarding world in fact. Her thoughts were interrupted by Allison.

"No problem here, your record would surely have your blood status. Let me just check." Allison looked down to the record file of she was holding. "Here it is! You're B+ve!" she beamed at Narcissa.

Narcissa looked at Allison, still confused. "May I ask what's it for?"

"Mrs Malfoy, since you'll be undergoing a surgery tomorrow, we need to make sure there is adequate blood in your system to support it, so we will transfuse some blood in your body to increase it to the optimum levels. Now, to prevent any complications we need to know your blood group so the we can find a person with the same blood group to give his blood to you"

"Do what?" a voice came behind Allison, and her she felt her heart skipping a beat.

Allison turned around discovering Draco's face covered in anger. "Give blood, Mr Malfoy."

"you mean to say you're going to give a mugg-, a human's blood to my mother?" Draco asked with a dreadful calm.

"Yes" Allison replied, her brows furrowed. Why is he angry? she thought to herself.

"Absolutely not!" "The deal was of a surgery, not mixing my mother's blood with some random being's blood!" Draco replied his voice rising.

"It's a very safe procedure, Mr Malfoy, and it is necessary for the sugery!" Allison argued clearly not understanding what seemed to be the problem.

"You are not polluting my mother with someone else's blood" Draco lifted a finger and emphasized his every word with a terrorizing calm.

"I assure you Mr Malfoy the blood has been well screened, it would not be giving infections to your mother in any way!" Allison told him looking straight back into his frenzied eyes.

"I will not allow this!" Draco Shouted. Allison jumped.

"Draco-" Narcissa begun. But Draco interrupted.

"Dr Allison could you give me and my mother a moment"

"Mr Malfoy, you need to understand-

"Dr Allison can you step out of the room please" Draco said without looking at her, instead his eyes fixed on his mother.

"sure" Allison gave him a glare and went outside.

Meanwhile Draco strode towards his mother and whispered to her urgently. "This is unacceptable! We will use the blood replenishing potion after the surgery"

"They want to do it before, she said its for the surgery" Narcissa replied.

"Then you can take the potion it before it!" emphasized Draco.

"And you think the muggles won't notice an ill woman's veins brimming with blood while they cut me?" "be reasonable Draco, we cant compromise our position here".

"But mother! They are going to mix your blood with that of a muggle! What if your magic doesn't come back?"

"I just want to live Draco, I'm tired of this blood nonsense. I will take the blood replenishing potion afterwards to strengthen my own blood. And if the magic doesn't come back after that, then so be it. If it keeps me alive, that is enough for me." Narcissa replied and held her son's hand. "don't worry about me Draco, let destiny take its course. Tell Dr Allison that we will go forward with this transfusion thing."

"But mother-

"There's no need for further argument, do as I say" Narcissa said.

Draco's turned around his jaw grinding, hands clutched tight in fists by his side.

He went out and called Dr Allison. "You may proceed with whatever you want to do" he was staring straight ahead, the muscle in his jaw flickered and he stormed off without saying another word.

Allison was appalled by the way Draco had reacted to this. She had never seen anyone behaving like this before on this issue. This was totally strange to her. And the man didn't even have the decency to apologize for his behavior. Pushing those thoughts away she entered the room. Narcissa apologized for the scene Draco had caused. Allison put a hand on her shoulder telling her not to worry about it and begun explaining the transfusion procedure to her.

* * *

By the time Draco came back, the Transfusions were done and Narcissa was sleeping soundly. He noticed some color coming back to is mothers face. He sat beside her, his hands clasped together and his head bent, if anything happened to her because of this, he would never forgive himself. He had lost his temper today, lashed out on Allison and made a scene. He knew he was making a mess of things. He knew how Allison would feel about him, this would keep her far from him. The thought about his mother's blood being polluted had resurfaced his pureblood side, a side he loathed himself. He had felt a little part of Lucius in him telling with all of its force to put a stop on all of this madness and preserve the pureblood status of his mother. And it had terrified him, how much he wanted to do it, until he realized that he had done everything to save his mother's life and he had failed again and again, until these muggles had given a reason for him to try one more time. Now he was not so sure about his decision. He had been the one who convinced her to see the muggle doctors. She had agreed to go for the surgery, to sacrifice a part of herself, and now she had compromised her blood, her magic. Draco was terrified of what the next day held. So terrified that he took his mother's hand and slept there on the tiny stool beside her, not letting go of her hand even once for the whole night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the delay! This year has been a crazy one for me! But i have NOT abandoned this fanfic! But this is my first one and i get a little scared of writing sometimes. But we do have to overcome our fears right? Just as our Draco does. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Draco was staring at the sandwich in front of him. Though his eyes were fixed on the food in front of him graciously provided by the Nurse in the waiting area, his mind was running wild with the possibilities of the things going wrong inside the room where his mother was being cut open. His head felt a thousand tons heavier and he could not get his mind off the grievous scenarios. Merlin he hoped everything went right. He would lose his mind if anything went wrong. He had left his wand back at the manor this morning, terrified of losing his temper and making things worse. The muggles had taken his mother half an hour ago into that room, he checked his watch again and again. Every passing minute seemed to stretch unbelievably long, his heart lurched again and again as he thought of his mother, being handled by muggles. Sure this whole thing had been his idea, but today he was doubting his decisions more than ever. If things go wrong he would be the sole reason for his mother losing her life. 'Merlin, be kind' he whispered to himself. He sat there bent with his head in his hands, took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He needed to concentrate on something else, he reminded himself.

Draco literally jumped from his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Potter smiling at him. "What in Salazar's name are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I'm not alone Mate. Ginny, Ron and Hermione came too." Harry smiled looking down at him.

Draco turned around to see all of the standing behind Harry giving Draco encouraging smiles.

"There was really no need. I'm fine" Draco stood up looking at their faces.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy. We came for emotional support!" Ginny smirked. "Which by looking at you, you certainly need. You look absolutely terrible. Even paler if that's possible."Ginny walked and sat next to where he was sitting.

"Come sit Malfoy." she patted the chair beside her. "Make yourself comfortable" she smiled sweetly at him.

Draco grunted and raised one of his eyebrow at her. Shaking his head he sat next to her.

"Pleasant as ever weasel, aren't you" Draco let out a little smirk.

"How long has she been in there?"asked Hermione.

"Half an hour or so" Draco said.

"How long is the surgery?" Hermione asked.

"Two more hours" Draco said quietly, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to have that sandwich?" Ron inquired.

"Ron! You just had breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I was going to tell him to have it. He looks absolutely rotten!" Ron cried out. "Mate, you should eat something. You'll feel better."

Draco nodded "I'll have it sometime later."

"It's okay Malfoy. She is in good hands." Harry said quietly. Draco gulped and nodded just a little.

* * *

An hour and a half passed, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the corner of the sofa in the waiting room reading muggle magazines, with Ron exclaiming excitedly as he saw something on it. The man was a carbon copy of his father. Not only he had inherited the lanky frame and that lopsided smile but also great interest for muggle things and technology. Especially the motion pictures, that he absolutely loved. One more thing in common with his father. Draco had once heard that Mr Weasley had gone absolutely berserk the first time he went into the theater complex. It was one of those few things the weasleys laughed about. Draco smiled as he halted looking at them. Draco had been pacing up and down the hall. He had not expected anyone to come. But some company sure made him feel better. At least he didn't have that sinking feeling in his chest that was present before. Looking at familiar faces at this time was a great comfort to him. He had always been a loner, since the start. His cronies Goyle and Crabbe, didn't count much as one could hardly have a decent conversation with them. He had always tried to overpower people and take control back in the school. And that came on its own accord once everyone knew he was a Malfoy. Everyone wanted to be around him or be in his good graces from the start. Everyone except bloody Potter. He smiled and turned to look for that git. The Boy who lived and his star player wife were kicking the vending machine trying to get out a bag of crisps. He laughed to himself at the sight. "Idiots", he laughed. He knew the effect his Family name had on people. But that advantage, if it ever was a true one, could have never earned him people like these who were here at the present moment with him. Of course he sneered and grunted and always carried a pained expression around them, but secretly he rather liked these idiots. He reminded himself to thank these gryffindors once the surgery was over. Some more minutes and the wait would be over.

Draco let out a long sigh and started to walk towards Harry and Ginny to help them with their damn bag of crisps, before the muggles got irritated by the ruckus the couple was making.

"Oh just use the bloody wand Harry!" Ginny whispered in agitation and kicked the machine again.

"Would you stop that! You're embarrassing me!" Harry whispered with equal urgency, clearly joking, smirking a little.

"Embarrassing you! No one even knows here who you are! They are muggles Harry! Muggles who made this stupid machine!" She kicked it again and suddenly the bag of crisps fell out.

"YESSS! YESSS!" Ginny shrieked. "Got you !"

Harry put a hand on his face, shaking his head. When he removed it he was laughing at his wife.

"Stop it Weasel, you're embarrassing yourself. A kid could do that" Draco came up behind Harry smirking at Ginny.

Ginny's smile vanished and she put her hands on her waist. "Really, Malfoy? Let's see you do it then!"

"I wanted to buy Potter another of these anyways?" Draco pointed towards the crisps in Ginny's hand. "We all know about your appetite weasel, Potter would hardly get one crisp out of that". As he said this, Draco calmly went to the vending machine and pushed the buttons, the pack coming down with ease.

"See, a child's play" Draco flashed the bag in front of Ginny whose jaw fell. Draco gave a hearty laugh. Of course he would never disclose how many times he failed before mastering the art of operating the vending machine. Turning quickly, he handed Potter the snack, who grinned right back at him. Ginny eyed Harry Furiously.

"Do want to get some air Malfoy?" Harry asked quickly, noticing Ginny's expression.

"Sure."

They both headed for the Glass door which opened to a balcony.

"She would get back at your after this, you know." Harry said smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it" Draco said smirking.

Harry opened up the pack and offered Draco.

'My appetite is rather dead right now Potter" he put his hand inside his pockets and looked at the City stretching out in front of them.

"They don't make mistakes you know, they are very well trained. It's a very rare for them to mess things up" Harry stated.

"They better not. Or I would mess things up for them" Draco replied.

"You won't do any such thing. One of the reasons we came was to make sure that you don't do anything reckless. You know, we don't expect you and muggles getting along that well." Harry joked.

"You would be surprised, Potter" Draco smirked, Allison's face flashing in front of him. She had gone into the OR with Dr. Williams. She had been painfully professional since last night and Draco didn't blame her. Without a glance at Draco she had followed Dr Williams around. Draco felt a twinge of regret inside. He would find a way to make up for his misconduct. He had to. The girl had always been gracious to him and he did realize how many times he had shouted and been an arse to her. For some reason his heart sank a little. Apologize to Allison, he reminded himself again.

Draco looked at Potter beside him. Nothing had much changed, he was still and inch shorter than him, with that head of his sprouting his ridiculous hair, pointing in every direction. Draco clearly remembered the day Potter had refused his hand for friendship. First day of the school and Potter had blown Draco's pureblood ego right off the pedestal. Sometimes Draco wonders if he would have been a little less of an asshole, how things would have been different. Maybe nothing would have changed. Maybe everything would have. Many a times Draco did think about how the times would have been different if he has chosen to be on the side of The Chosen One. His family had suffered great deal of pain and humiliation at the hands of the Dark lord. The Malfoys had never been saints, but Draco did care about the legacy of the ancient family name. His father had been blind enough to follow the Dark lord like a puppy. And Draco had been foolish enough to believe everything his father said. He had made many mistakes, taken the wrong path and paid hell for it. But he would never take the legacy of his father ahead. A legacy of lunatics that died with the death of The Dark lord. The death which came by the hand of the person standing next to him. Prejudiced or not, Draco respected Potter for his doings.

"Thank you for coming Potter. I really appreciate it." Draco said quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Don't mention it Malfoy. Ginny really wanted to see you all panicky" Harry jeered. Draco threw him a dirty glance.

Harry laughed heartily. "I'm joking Malfoy. Cool down."

Draco shook his head and gave a small smile. "You all are a bunch of idiots." He exhaled looking up.

* * *

Draco kept checking the time. Any moment now it would be over.

He was pacing again in the hall, when Allison came out of the OR with Dr Williams. Draco stopped pacing and straightened himself to hear the news. This was the moment of truth. The others stood up and joined in.

"The surgery was a success." Dr Williams smiled.

Draco let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin" he whispered.

"So she will be okay now?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, she indeed will be. We have transferred her to the recovery room for the time being. She's being taken care of. We'll transfer her to her own room in a few minutes." Dr Williams stated. "Although I must warn you Mrs Malfoy would be unconscious till tomorrow, she's under heavy sedation."

Draco kept nodding at the doctors words.

"Don't worry lad, your mother is out of danger." Dr Williams patted his shoulder.

Draco was breathing heavily. He had longed to hear these words for so long. Out of danger. He repeated the words to himself. Draco did not realize that his vision had become blurry and his eyes watered and unshed tears singed his eyes. He quickly looked up and moved his eyes, so that the damn water would flow back into them. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Waves of relief, happiness, and content were washing him down. He looked again at the muggle.

"Thank you Dr Williams" Draco nodded and shook his hand firmly.

Dr Williams smiled. "I'll let you guys be". He said and left.

"Congratulations, Mr Malfoy." Draco had not noticed Allison come out of the OR. Her timid frame hidden behind the other staff that came out of the room. She looked up to Draco, her eyes meeting his through the glasses. They carried nothing but warmth in them. "Your mother handled the surgery really well." She gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Dr Carter. Thank you so much for everything you've done" his tone filled with sincerity. He really meant it and wanted her to see it.

"I guess I'll see your around" and turned to walk away from him. Draco wanted to say more, apologize for being an asshole to her before, but she went away too quickly.

"Oi! Congratulations Malfoy!" Ron cheered and patted his back a little too hard. Malfoy stumbled a bit but gave him a smile.

"We told you there was nothing to worry about" Hermione said.

"Yes. I really appreciate you guys, I - Draco started saying but Ginny interrupted him.

"Save the speech for the celebration Malfoy. That's right! You owe us one!" she laughed.

Draco smiled. Somehow the words were becoming difficult for him to let out.

He nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back.

"Keep us updated mate" he told Draco.

"Sure, potter." Draco smiled.

"We can stay longer if you want" Hermione said.

"No, I'm fine." Fine was a very simple word for what Draco was feeling right now.

With this the group got ready to depart.

"We'll visit tomorrow again Malfoy. Till then goodbye" said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement.

After saying their farewells, Draco let out a huge breath out. It was like a whole mountain of burden had lifted off his shoulders. All those years he had wandered for a cure for his mother. All those years of fear of losing the only family he had seemed to evaporate off him. Today after a really long time, Draco Malfoy was really happy. He turned towards the exit, he needed to go to the Manor for one last thing before his mother came out of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for uploading this late, I really want to quicken things up here. Hope everyone like this one, cuz the next one's going to be full of wonders! Happy Reading!**

The days were monotonous; someone always came in to check Narcissa's vitals, to give her the medication. Allison was very formal and Draco did not mind at all. The less he mixed up with the muggles, the better. Narcissa was getting better day by day, thanks to the muggle treatment and some potions provided by St Mungo. Draco doubted they would stay long at the hospital, as his mother had already started to walk around and practice easy first year spells at night along with Draco. Draco could not remember when the last time his mother and he himself had experienced such untarnished joy. However Draco was absent most of the mornings either for work or to simply avoid Allison. It seemed as if Allison had picked up his behavior, as she too went on ignoring Draco whenever they were in the same room. Their conversations were purely professional and all about Narcissa. All seemed to go well and Draco could not wait for this routine to end and to finally get back to normal.

It was late at night, Allison was doing the last rounds making sure every patient was stable and comfortable. She hesitated before going into Mrs Malfoy's room as she knew Draco always stayed the nights and being around him had started to make Allison a little uncomfortable. She had realized his purposeful ignoring towards her and she had reciprocated the same behavior. Nevertheless one was bound by their duties and one had to do what they had to do. She walked in to find Narcissa laying on her bed already asleep and Draco sitting in his usual chair. she merely nodded towards Draco who nodded back at her and started to check the vitals. She was rummaging through the drawers when Draco asked her "what's the matter?"

"I am looking for her previous files, I have to complete her paperwork , Mrs Malfoy may be getting discharged soon. Also I need to add a few notes on them."

"The nurse took them back today, I can ask her if you'd like" Draco offered.

"Oh no need, she must have put those in the file storage by mistake. I'll go and check. It'll only take 5 minutes or so" with this she turned around and went out of the room.

Allison went a floor down. The corridors were deserted. She was tired. It had been a long day for her, she just needed to finish her rounds and crash on her bed. Allison picked up her pace and came face to face with a door. She pushed the handle down and went in to look for the files. When she finally got it, she made sure to ask the nurse about her negligent behavior. With the files in her hand she pushed the door's handle down. She pushed it once, twice, multiple times. "No, no. This can't be happening", Allison muttered. She pushed the handle again and stated to pull the door towards her, but it was of no use. She suddenly remembered about the new IDs the hospital had issued the staff for entry and exit purposes. She ran her hands through every pocket she could find on herself, still that retched ID wasn't anywhere to be found. How could she forget that! Idiot! "Damn it!"she yelled. It was already getting late, Allison could not afford to be locked in the storage. She had no cell phone or pager on her, so she started to bang on the door and yelling for help. "Anybody out there? Anyone!" she kept yelling and banging.

Around 40 minutes had passed and Draco paced around the room. He checked his watch again. How could it take so long. Allison told him she'd be back in five minutes. Maybe there was an emergency or something important came up. Maybe she forgot it altogether. But that seemed unlikely to him. Draco walked outside the room. The corridor was deserted. Draco decided to go look for her.

Allison had been banging for what felt like an hour. She sat beside the door waiting for any sound to ring her ears, any sign that someone was passing by. But it was unlikely for anyone to pass at this hour. She closed her eyes and rested her head with the wall. It seemed like she would have to wait till morning to get out. Allison didn't realize when she drifted to sleep. She could see Draco, his hands on the steering wheel, driving a car. Headlights of other cars passing them, making his hair shine, flashing on his skin in the dark of the night, giving him a strange luminance. She could feel something on her lap. A hand. A hand traveling up her thigh. She could feel her heart rate getting fast, her head turning towards him. Draco smiling coyly, eyes still on the road. His hand grazing her inner thigh under her skirt. Traveling up. Higher up. Draco looking at her and saying her name "Allison". "Draco" Allison murmuring. Draco shouting her name. "Allison!"

"ALLISON!" Allison woke up with a jolt. "Allison!" she heard Draco. She heard footsteps coming close, a thump on the door and Draco turned away, and thumped on the opposite room's door. She stood up finding her voice, she called back "Draco! Draco I'm here!" Suddenly Draco turned and saw her through the small glass hole. He banged her door hard. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't move. "It won't open without my ID card!" Allison shouted from the other side. "Well then, where is your card?" Draco called out.

"It's in my locker and the locker's key is with me" Allison shouted back.

"Try to slide the key under the door" Draco called.

"Okay" Allison shouted back. She took the key out and bent down only to find there was no space.

"There is no space. The door is sealed!" Allison called back standing up.

"By Salazar!" Draco exhaled.

He rammed into the door, once, twice. But it was of no use. He rolled his eyes. Why did he come looking for this girl. He shook the handle. Still of no use. He had to do something now.

"I think I got it" he said to Allison. "just give me a second. Stand back".

Allison nodded from the other side of the door.

Draco looked down at the locked door and shook his head. He so NOT wanted to do this. He shook his head and took out his wand, only the tip visible under his coat and whispered "Alohomora".

There was a soft click. He quickly put the wand back in his pocket and turned the door's handle.

"There you go". He told Allison as he opened the door.

"How on earth did you do that!" Allison said completely astonished.

"There was just a glitch and I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Draco smiled, his coy smile back on his lips. Suddenly Allison remembered what she had just dreamed. Of course she had dreamt about Draco many times but nothing of this sort and it had felt very real. She suddenly felt heat coming off her.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit flushed. Let's get you out in fresh air" Draco said. His hand on her lower back, as he steered Allison out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Allison had replayed the events of last day over and over again in her mind. Her dream, her escape, her being deserted by Draco on the rooftop, her not seeing Draco since then. Allison came back to her shift at the hospital the other night, only to find Narcissa alone. The lady had been doing more than well and Allison suspected she would be discharged in a day or two. She had grown rather fond of the lady and not to admit much fonder of her son. Allison had so much wanted to have a word with Draco before they finally left, but it looked as if she wouldn't have her way. Allison had been nothing but irritated that night. And the other night. She had hardly seen any of him. It seemed like Draco was adamant on avoiding her. 2 days passed and Allison was going through Narcissa's discharge documents. She could not believe that things were coming to an end like this. She knew that Draco had been avoiding her, but she didn't see couldn't find a reason why. Maybe he didn't want her. Her brain believed this very readily, but her heart which always fluttered when he was around, her gut which always had those stupid butterflies when she was with him made her believe the opposite. If only she could know for sure. This was the reason why Allison stayed away from these horrid affairs. She had always managed to escape these unwanted feelings. She had never let anything or anyone meddle with her thoughts and cloud her mind. She had steered every person away with utmost ease. Everyone but Draco Malfoy. He had entered her life a few weeks ago, and suddenly her brain, her sanity and her reasoning had thrown themselves straight out of the window. Allison knew she had to put things into perspective now. She needed to talk to Draco, not caring what he did or said. If Draco Malfoy was so set on shunning her, he needed to provide her a solid reason and she would not rest until she got it.

When Allison got back, she found the room filled with people. They were same ones, who had been present at the day of Narcissa's surgery. Draco's friends. Or at least they seemed too. Draco wore a continued pained expression, seemingly annoyed somehow with his friends, while the people who came to visit were seemed nothing but gleeful. It looked like their presence did annoy Narcissa and Draco but the scene was nothing less than funny. Although they seemed quite normal to look at but Allison did heard them using weird words, which she couldn't make any sense of, all of which she noticed they didn't use when she or the staff were around. Allison decided to give the lot some privacy and quietly left after quite some time. Or one can say Draco kicked them out. Still wearing that funny pained expression.

"All set Mrs Malfoy?" cheered Allison walking into the room.

"Yes Dear, I am ready to go home" Narcissa smiled back, looking radiant. All those days with the hospital clothes, Allison had failed to appreciate the beauty of Mrs Malfoy. Of course she knew the lady was blessed with good skin and exquisite features, but now when she saw Mrs Malfoy dressed in her normal attire, she had to say the lady was an ensemble of beauty and elegance.

"Wow Mrs Malfoy, you look absolutely stunning." breathed Allison.

"Thank you Allison. And it's just Narcissa for you dear". Narcissa walked towards Allison and took her hand. "Thank you for your services and your company. I cannot thank you enough." Narcissa's eyes were filled with genuine gratitude.

"There's no need to thank, Narcissa. I am glad that you are going back happy" Allison smiled back.

"Yes my dear, I have found new joy and new hope. I wish my son has too" Narcissa tilted her head and smiled at Allison.

"umm yes. About your son, where is Draco? I need these papers to be signed by him" Allison said awkwardly.

"He's with Dr. Williams, I thought Dr. Williams had all the documents to be signed" inquired Narcissa, a glint of mock in her eyes.

" Yes! Yes he had them. But he forgot this one" Allison said waving the paper in her hands.

"I'm sure he did dear. I'm sure he did" Narcissa pressed her lips into a line.

That was Allison's cue to get the out of the room. What a disaster. She scurried away saying goodbye to Narcissa feeling like a total fool.

On the way back Allison smashed into someone. "This sure is nostalgic" she heard Draco say, who looked down at her with a shadow of smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for you actually. You forgot these to sign" Allison hurriedly put the papers on the nearby desk.

Draco looked at her and without saying anything else, took out a pen and signed the papers.

"Anything else Dr Allison?" he cocked his eyebrow up at her.

"Don't you think you should say something" Allison said plainly irritated.

"I don't suppose I have anything to say" Draco said coolly.

"Of course you don't or you wouldn't be acting as such an ar-

"Let me clear something here, Dr Allison, I'm sorry if you had the wrong idea, but I wish to tell you that whatever you are thinking you should put it to a rest as there's no chance for us cross paths anywhere , anytime and believe me when I say it's for your own good." Draco said these words so smoothly that all could Allison do was to gape at him. She was completely dumbstruck. This was surely not how Allison had planned things to go. Her mind shut down and her body froze, she saw Draco turn and walk away.

Draco had done it. It was over. He would have been kidding himself if he thought they had a shot at it. It was just a fleeting fling, or so he tried to make himself believe. He could not let a muggle walk into his life. He wasn't exactly proud of how he had just behaved, but a sweet goodbye with flowers and letter wouldn't have helped either. If he had to be crude and break a heart to save himself from a future controversy then so be it. He could not put his hard earned social standing in line just to experiment his new feelings, that too for a muggle. He had done the right thing walking away, then why did his heart felt like fucking 1000 tons ready to fall into his gut.

* * *

Allison stood in front of the mirror, pressing her already creaseless dress. It was a plain black dress, reaching to the floor, hugging every curve of her body. She half turned in front of the mirror, examining herself, then half turned to the other direction. She could see her back, where the dress plunged deep exposing most of her back, she then touched her pearls that lay elegantly around her neck, just around the high rising neckline of the dress. She inspected her hair, pressing down the stray stand of her hair, sprouting from her chignon. She eyed herself again for the last time, professional yet elegant, exactly the look she was going for. Everything had to be perfect this evening. Allison had orchestrated a charitable dinner this evening for the hospital. She felt confident about the dinner, Allison made sure there was nothing astray and that everything fell into line. It had to. It was the evening to celebrate and honor the generous donations given by wealthy and affluent dwellers of the country to the hospital. This evening would turn out to be excellent, she was sure of it. The only thing she was anxious about was the guest list with the names of the people who had generously donated to the hospital which lay on her study, with one name flashing at her and bothering her. _**Draco Malfoy.**_

Everyone was seated, the evening had started, the crowd had been addressed and still there was no sign of Draco Malfoy. Maybe he wasn't coming at all. Allison sighed in relief. 3 months had passed since that awful morning when Draco had dismissed her. Allison had no reason to care about the man, but his absence from the event bringing her a sense of ease, bothered her and proved that he still had some power on her. Her mind had been reeling with the images of what would happen if she came face to face with him. Would she run away like a creature shooed away? Would she pour her anger and resentment towards him and make him feel sorry about what he said, or would she just act as if she couldn't see him and get on with the night? It looked like any of that wouldn't be necessary as the man simply didn't show his face. She sat beside Beth and sighed again. Good thing he wasn't coming, she could relax now.

"You seemed pretty uptight tonight Al" joked Beth. "Well good for that piece of shit not to turn up for this event, he would have gone with a black eye for sure" said Beth.

Allison laughed, her friend had been quite bothered when Allison told her about what had happened with Draco. She had demanded to see the man right away and give him a piece of her mind and had scolded Allison for not doing the same. Beth had been preparing Allison for days, making Allison cram up all the things she had written for her to say to Draco.

"You need to keep that anger of yours in check Beth" mocked Allison.

"And you need to get angry once in a while Allison!" yelled Beth.

"Atleast we can enjoy ourselves now, let's go to the bar" Allison smiled as she rose from her chair.

"Too bad he missed the night though, he would have felt sorry after seeing you in this dress. Well, his loss another's gain. There are many men eyeing you this evening" Beth smirked.

Allison rolled her eyes "Weird! I didn't notice such thing" mocked Allison.

"Fixing your eyes on someone instead of rolling them may help" laughed Beth.

"You can make better jokes, you know? Cheers to a very bad sense of humor" Allison raised her glass.

Beth laughed and clunked her glass to Allison's. Her laugh died away "Oh god that asshole is here"

"You really need to crack better jokes Beth" Allison shook her head still laughing.

"No Allie! He is actually here! Look!" she shook Allison and turned her head sideways.

And there he was, walking in like he owned the whole place, looking mean in his black tux and sleek silvery blond hair swept back. He was quite far, but Allison could still make out his icy silvery eyes which were sweeping around, drinking in the crowd. Suddenly his eyes fixated on her and without even a single flicker of expression drifted away.

"Fuck." Allison turned around towards the bar and threw the whole drink down her throat.

Allison's heart hammered inside her chest. She was still sitting on the bar stool, frozen. She sensed that Beth was saying something but she couldn't hear it. His face had triggered such real images of the things that had happened last time, Allison felt ashamed and embarrassed. She ordered another drink and gulped it down her throat. Followed by another one.

"That's it! You're not having any more drinks" Beth was pulling from her arm.

"I need to talk to that arse" Allison heard herself say.

"No absolutely not. Not like this." said Beth. Allison threw her a dirty look.

"You were the one who told me to do it! Why back out now? He's standing just there!" Allison shouted.

Beth rolled her eyes "I know, I know. But do really want to make a scene at a dinner for which you worked so hard? I'm not stopping you but I say you wait till the end of the night and then do it. Okay ?!"

Allison narrowed her eyes at Beth. She half nodded. "Alright"

Allison sent the next 2 hours completely ignoring Draco and letting Beth keep an eye on him.

"Okay he's standing up from the table" Beth told Allison as both of them were having their dinner 3 tables away from that of Malfoy's.

"He's shaking Dr Williams hand now. They are both laughing. If only he wasn't such an asshole, the man is so fucking hot!"

"Beth !"

"Sorry love, couldn't help!" Beth laughed.

"Oh he's leaving! He's leaving!" Beth started to jump on her seat. "Why is he leaving so early?" asked Beth.

"Okay, that's my cue" Allison rose from her seat.

"But the dessert!"

"Really Beth?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Just a joke! Be careful! Remember whatever he says you are beautiful and strong and fabulous! He doesn't deserve you".

"I know! Now let me go otherwise I'll miss him!" said Allison.

Beth let go of her arm. "You've got this!"

Allison waved her hand to Beth as she had already turned and now hurried towards the exit. She saw Draco getting in his car. She barely made it out when she saw the car drive off.

Draco had done his best to get out of that damned dinner as soon as possible. He had been surprised by the hospital's invitation and had first decided not to go at all. Only after putting his best men to look into the guest list he had agreed to go. He wasn't notified that the hospital residents would be present. He wouldn't have shown his face if he knew that Allison was there. He kept his best to mind his own business the whole evening, but the whole time his mind had debated whether to apologize or let it be. It didn't matter how much he tried to steer the thoughts of that muggle away , Draco always found himself pondering about Allison. He was sure tonight would have made Allison made him hate more. This was for the best he told himself. He told his driver to take him to The Leaky Cauldron. He was in dire need of firewhisky tonight. The Driver turned and picked up the car's pace. Draco closed his eyes and sighed in relief. But little did he know his relief won't last long as someone was chasing him.

* * *

Allison saw Draco's car drift away. She found herself a cab and made the driver chase his Bentley Continental. It was easier to follow a car that stood out from the traffic, Allison catched up to Draco easily. She had pictured Draco Malfoy living in the posh area of London, instead they were heading towards the dingier part of the town. Allison wondered why.

The car stopped way before a narrow street, and Draco got out. Allison paid the cab driver and moved with haste after Draco. She was astonished as she saw him go into even more dingier place that looked ancient and stood tattered as if time had snatched away its exterior bit by bit. She looked up, the place was called The Leaky Cauldron. What an unusual name, Allison thought. She went in careful enough for Draco not to see her. If the exterior was ancient, the interior was absolutely primordial. It was so dark and glum, only candles were lit, that stood up over heaps of melted wax, like they have been lit forever never to run out. Massive cauldrons were boiling on one side while peculiar vials and bottles were standing on the shelves on the other side. They must have wired them or something because Allison could swear she saw some bottles illuminating and some with massive bubbles rise up and a few with tiny things swarming inside. What a strange place indeed. Allison looked around for Draco who was sitting on the bar stool now, with glass of what looked like whiskey in his hand which illuminated every now and then. Must have been from one of those bottles. Allison looked for a place to sit, but the whole place was filled with strange people wearing even stranger clothes, cloaks to be exact. It was like Allison had stepped a century back. She suddenly felt a little naked in her backless gown and to be honest a little chilly too. As she was looking for a seat, she swore she saw a picture moving on the newspaper. She must have had too much to drink at the party. Her mind was surely playing tricks on her. Allison went to stand by the fire, to warm her up. She barely had started to get warm, when she saw Draco stand up, a bottle of the fire liquid in his hands as he paid the barman in coins. He started to go to the opposite direction of the exit and Allison followed.

Allison pulled out her cell phone and texted Beth "don't wait up, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Dr Williams I didn't feel well and that I'm sorry for leaving early." She put her cell phone in her clutch and marched after Draco. Allison was confused, she still was hiding in the shadows but Draco seemed to stand in front of a brick wall. It was a dead end. Did he know, she was following him? Was he about to corner her? Suddenly Allison felt very scared. But if this was scary, then Allison didn't know what was in the store for her, because Draco begun to tap bricks on the wall in random fashion by what looked like a very intricate stick. This man was definitely mad. Crazy! But now Allison was questioning her own sanity as she saw the bricks begin to move away and slowly make a whole in the wall, which turned into a passage with lights, people and noises on the other side. Allison put a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming, her wide eyes watched the scene in horror. Every fiber of Allison's body shouted to run away and never look back, but her feet moved forward and she barely managed to get through the passage Draco Malfoy had just walked in.

* * *

 **At last Allison gets in the magical world of Draco Malfoy! What will happen next? I wonder!**


	9. Chapter 9

Allison stepped into what looked like a market street. It seemed as if she had stepped a hundred years back, in a place with cobblestone paths and thatched rooftops with candlelight illuminating a few shops, that were still open, giving an eerie but a warm glow. She looked at her watch on her wrist, it was past 11. She immediately looked back at the wall through which she had entered; it stood there just like any other wall of bricks completely sealed with no sign of any doorway. Allison gulped. What had she put herself into. What was this place, how did she not know about this part of the city, how would she ever get out of here and most importantly what was Draco doing here? Following Draco had been a bad idea. A very bad idea. This was more trouble than she had signed up for. She looked around, and scanned the shops "Flourish and Blotts" "Madam Malkin's" "Ollivanders" "Quality Quidditch Supplies" Quidditch? What did that even mean? Also Allison was sure she saw something like Draco's stick, which he had used to open to wall, painted below the Ollivanders sign. It read Making wands since 382 B.C. Wands?, she thought. the stick Draco was using was a wand? And what business has been flourishing since 382 BC? This surely must be a joke she thought. She walked on, and saw a very sleek looking broom on a stand and a box shaking vigorously in the display of shop with Quidditch supplies. That was surely an odd broom for cleaning. What a strange place she thought to herself again. As she kept walking, she came across various such displays. She swore each of them moved of their own accord as if they had a life of their own. Her head began to spin. She needed to breathe. Calm down, she told herself. She hugged herself, it was cold and she felt exposed in the dress she had worn this evening. It barely covered her and something told her this was not the place to flock around in such attire. The handful of people that walked around wore some kind of cloak or another as she had seen the crowd in the pub wear. These people seemed different. She couldn't put a finger on it but apart from their clothes, something just did not feel right. Allison felt as if she was eavesdropping, as if she had entered in a place that was forbidden to her. Allison quickened her pace. Surely there must be a way to get out. If she could follow Draco inside, she could follow him out. Draco! She had totally lost track of him. He was the only person she knew in this strange place. Or did she? Either way she had to find him. The crowd was thinning out, the last of the shops were closing. Allison was freaking out. She moved quickly, looking out for a glimpse of Draco Malfoy. But she couldn't find him. Allison could feel tension building up in her throat. Suddenly she saw an alleyway where the shops were still open. Maybe she could ask someone if they saw a platinum haired man.

Allison headed into the alley. She regretted her decision as soon as she stepped in. The place was dreadful. There was smoke everywhere and she could see people hiding into the corners, wearing tattered clothes with dirt on them. The shops here looked even more ancient and darker than those she had left behind, as if they had never been tended to, since they were made. Everything about this street was dark and dirty. Allison cringed and hugged herself. She saw the banner reading "Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons". What kind of shop would sell venom and poisons. Allison sped up and let out a loud scream. A decapitated ancient human head with withering skin lay in one of the displays of a shop called "Borgin and Burkes". She immediately regretted her screaming. She could not draw attention to herself at a place like this. But she let out another scream, when someone gave her dress a tug and she turned to see a man with yellow teeth and dirty fingernails and a massive hunchback smiling at her "Care for some Dragon's blood milady? So rare but so many uses! A pretty lady like you can have a vial for 30 galleons! A fair price! Or would you like that of a Unicorn's. Very hard to get and so precious! 70 galleons for a vial miss!" he tugged her dress again and grinned.

Dragon's blood? Unicorn's blood? Galleons? What in God's name was this man talking about. Her mind began to race, surely this place was filled with crazy people. She needed to get out.

"What do we have here Augustus?" a man emerged from the shadows, Allison could see two more men who followed. "Just a pretty lady buying Dragon's Blood sire" the vendor cracked a laugh. "Dragon's Blood you say huh? I bet the lady has a taste for the forbidden" the stranger laughed, the men behind him sniggered. "What do you say boys? Would she agree to do something forbidden tonight?" the man's voice filled with lust. Allison felt her blood leave her body. The man took a step towards her. "Don't you dare touch me! Help! Draco! Draco! Please someone!" Allison shouted as she started to back away. "No one's going to hear your screams at knockturn alley dearie, not at this hour" another man laughed.

Allison began to run. She ran as fast as she could. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle, she discarded her heels and ran faster. She hid in a dark spot in the shadows, she could hear the men's voices. They were muttering among themselves. They all sounded drunk, she heard them slur in between. She strained her ears to listen clearly what they were saying "Rufus, I think she said Draco, do you reckon she was calling for Draco Malfoy?" The other man sounded nervous. "I think we should stop following her"

"Nonsense!" said Rufus, clearly more drunk than the others. "Draco Malfoy has not been seen in months! I don't see him coming. Do you? Find her now! Or I'll have her all to myself" Rufus slurred.

Suddenly a hand came from behind and covered Allison's mouth. "It's me, don't scream!" a voice whispered in Allison's ear. Waves of relief washed over Allison as she recognized the voice. She turned around and saw the ice silver eyes of Draco Malfoy sending daggers at her. "Draco!"Allison whispered urgently. "Shh! NOT A SOUND!" Draco whispered.

Draco was towering her now. His face filled with anger, his eyes blazing. "What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get here!"

"I..I followed you" Allison stammered.

Pure disbelief flashed across Draco's face, he suddenly went very still, his fingers over Allison's mouth, his body shielding hers. The men were coming close, their voices getting louder "Don't make another sound. Don't fuck things now alright?" he whispered urgently.

"Put your legs around me" Draco whispered quickly.

Allison's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "What! Let me go!" she started to struggle but Draco's hold was too strong.

"They would go away if they knew you were my lover for the night. So just follow what I say and it'll be easier for both of us."

Allison's eyes grew wide. "I'm not doing any such thing. Let me go!" Allison whispered angrily struggling under him. Anger flashed in Draco's eyes. He held up both of his hands "Okay then, do as you wish. It wouldn't take long for those men to catch up to you" he looked at Allison his jaw set. "This place is not safe for you Allison! You shouldn't have followed me here." he banged his hands on the wall behind Allison in sheer frustration. Draco was looking at Allison his arms on either side of her. "Trust me and we both can get out of here without any trouble in no time" he pleaded to Allison. Allison looked at Draco. He sounded serious and very angry and she wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to get the fuck out of this godforsaken place. She looked at Draco and nodded. Draco let out a breath of relief "Thank you" he whispered. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" said Draco in her ear as he hoisted her up so she could put her legs around him and pinned her to the wall behind. Her dress traveled up and exposed her perfect thighs. Draco felt her flesh under his palms. Merlin how he had fantasized about this, but never in his wildest dreams he would have thought it would come to this. At least not like this. At least not when he had to force her to do something, be it for her own good. He felt sick. But she was a muggle and her not using a wand for her self defense would raise suspicions. The last thing he wanted for her was to be spotted. The best shot they had was to make those bastards believe she was his night's conquest. If it was not for his self restraint she would have already been his for the night. It had taken every ounce of control to keep him away, as she glided in that dress of hers all night, dancing like a pyre in front of his eyes. He had tried to keep his eyes away, to look somewhere else, and not notice her. But how could one not notice her when she had been there shinning like a star, her skin illuminating against that black silk. He felt his loins burn as he grazed the soft skin of her thighs. She felt so close, so soft, with heat coming off her in spite of the cold night. He took a deep breath and her scent hit her like the strongest drug. It made him think of bright summer and sweet berries, of the days when he was most carefree. Of forgotten happier times.

Allison had never been so aware of her own body and someone else's at the same time. She could feel his layers of clothes touching her skin beneath the layers of hers, the texture of his hands, the warmth and the pressure. Her hands that had been on his shoulders now traveled to his arms which felt full and hard and she could feel the elevations and depressions of his muscles. He was so close, she could see the texture of his skin, could smell his peppermint scent. How she ended up in his arms, she didn't know. But she didn't want this to end. This night had stopped making sense a long time ago. Allison doubted whatever was going to happen now would too. Yet she felt safe with Draco.

"Kiss me" he whispered as the footsteps pounded closer. She could feel her skin tingle which every exhale of his breath "And make it believable."

Allison blinked at him. "Now! Allison!" Draco said a little louder than a whisper, his voice deep and rich. Allison's heart skipped a beat as he held her hips tighter and lowered his face. Allison knew she regretted following Draco, coming to this strange place, putting herself in this situation with these strange men, but she wasn't sure she would regret the thing she was going to do now. Allison leaned in and in an instant, their lips met. It seemed like she had been transported back to that night when they had first kissed. Draco lips moved ever so fervently yet so softly on hers. She reciprocated with same intensity. Draco's hands rubbed her thighs and suddenly he thrusted into her hips. Allison let out a gasp, although they were both clothed, Allison felt naked, her body on fire. Draco slid his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue found hers and she melted away in him. The outside world disappeared and the only thing conscious to Allison was the warmth of Draco's mouth on hers, his body pressing hers, his hands rubbing her thighs and the strong arms holding her. Voices came closer bringing Allison back to reality. Allison went stiff and whimpered. "Shh" Draco whispered in her ear, his lips tracing the edge of her jaw. "Everything will be okay. We will fool them" he looked Allison in the eye. She nodded. Draco pushed again into her hips. Draco's coat was enough to conceal both of them. Anyone who saw them, would think they were shagging. "Say my name" Draco whispered his mouth buried in her neck. Startled, Allison said "What?" "Say my name Allison." He was pressing so close against her she could feel their breath in sync, their chests heaving up and down at the same time, his lips moved across her jaw again as they'd been born to do so. "Say my name" he repeated, this time in a mere whisper.

"Draco" Allison whispered, her breath still hitched in her chest. "Louder" said Draco who nuzzled her neck. She realized the men were standing just at the corner.

"Draco!" Allison looked into his eyes, clouded with lust and let out a moan, louder this time as Draco squeezed her thighs hard. He again flexed himself into her core. Allison could feel him getting hard now. She let another moan, as he thrust in her again. Draco's lips which were trailing kisses on her neck, now found hers and Allison whimpered as he kissed. His kiss was warm and demanding and Allison gave it all, she pulled him closer, by her legs, this time Draco let out a moan. "Sweet Slytherin" he whispered against her lips and kissed her again. His body centered on her most sensitive spot. They putting on a show yet Allison hanged there by a thread. Draco's hand moved and traveled to her breast cupping it; while he still hoisted her up with his another hand. Allison let out another moan, this time saying his name really loud when he pressed her mound. Draco suddenly went rigid. He stopped altogether, tearing himself away from Allison and easing her down. Shocked Allison looked at Draco who was now facing the three men, who stood few meters away. Allison took hold of Draco's arm, her head still spinning from their "fake" shag. Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What the fuck do you want" Draco growled at the men, a muscle in his jaw twitched. When they didn't answer, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing! Mr Malfoy!" said one of the men his hand raised in the air. "We didn't realize the lady was with you Sir." He squealed.

"Yes sir! We Apologize" said the other man quickly and they begin to recede. However, Rufus seemed to be rooted to the spot. "What kind of a lady fucks a man in the alley. She is no lady."

"Forgive him sire! He is not in his senses tonight." His friend pleaded.

Draco's hand went over his pocket "Take him away, before I hex the lights out of him" he said in a very grave voice.

"Who knew Malfoy junior was such a bad sharer. Tut. Tut. Come on lad! Let us have a taste too" Rufus mumbled on.

Draco shielded Allison and she saw him taking his wand out of his pocket. Everything happened so fast she could not comprehend. She saw Draco pointing it to the man and a flash of bright light coming out of it. Rufus went flying back and lay on the ground unconscious. Allison's eyes went wide. What had Draco done? She suddenly felt very scared. She let go of Draco's arm and started to step back. "Take him away before you two meet the same fate." Draco shouted. The men looked terrified and got hold of the body and disappeared into thin air. Allison gasped as the men disappeared right in front of her. Where did they go? How was this possible? Her mind was surely playing tricks on her. She saw Draco turn around and reach for her, looking concerned. She took another step back, she wanted to run away, far from this madness. Her head was spinning like shit, she felt her extremities going cold and numb, another step back and suddenly her legs gave away and darkness took over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Allison's eyes fluttered open. She saw Draco pulling his wand away from her chest.

"What are you doing!" Allison sat suddenly, feeling as all of the world's air had swooshed into her lungs. Draco threw his wand away and held both of his hands up. "Nothing" he said. "You need to relax. Everything is okay." Allison crept away as fast as she could. She held her head in her hands, buried in her bent legs and she started to sob "You killed that man. You killed him with your fucking wand! Who are you?"Allison started to look around. Her surroundings were luxurious, she was lying in the bed covered with silk sheets, and the cover she'd been snuggling into was made out of some kind of fur. The room was strangely dark and flooded with sunlight at the same time. "Where am I?"

"You are in a safe place. Please you need to calm down" Draco repeated. Allison whimpered again, her eyes scared and bloodshot as if she hadn't been sleeping but crying all night long. "CALM DOWN? How can I calm down after I saw you murder someone?" Allison shouted. "For merlin's sake can you not shout?" Draco whispered urgently. He turned around to pick up his wand and started to cast silencing charms around. Something in his stance made Allison think that he was far worried to be in this situation than she was. He was pacing around as he worked his wand in a strange fashion. Even after when he was done moving his wand, his fingers kept fidgeting. "What was that?"Allison asked when Draco had finally halted moving around. "It's a charm that would prevent anyone else from hearing us. You are free to shout out your lungs now." he moved his arms in a dismissal fashion which bothered Allison very much. There was a minute of dead silence between them, both gazing each other furiously.

"I saw you kill that man with that thing." Allison's voice was barely a whisper but Draco heard it. "I saw the blue light hit him and he was dead." Allison voice rose slowly and she whimpered again.

"Exactly, blue light doesn't kill. I could never kill someone. I just stunned him. That's all." He paced around the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "And this" he pointed at the stick he was holding "is called a wand. You may as well know about it after you so foolishly decided to follow me here" Allison knew that already from the shop she had come across last night. However she wanted to believe that it wasn't true.

"A..a wand?" Allison muttered. "You must be joking." she said out loud. She could hear the hysteria in her voice. She took two deep breaths to calm herself down. "Is that what you want me to believe, that what you did last night was magic? How stupid do you think I am?" Allison looked at Draco accusingly.

Draco took a deep breath, ran a hand over his mouth, he was shaking his head as if to control himself. He raised his finger in towards Allison "Stupid enough to follow me into the Wizarding world! Not to mention it is forbidden for your kind!" He started to pace around again his hands on his hips. "And all wizards have a wand. And yes I am a wizard. I can do magic. I did use magic last night." he stopped to look at Allison his eyebrows raised as if to challenge her to contradict his statement. Allison's eyes seemed they would come out of her sockets any second now.

"I.. I don't understand. I need to go. You.. this can't be. I need to get out." Allison stammered and began to get out of the bed.

Draco exhaled out loud and ran towards Allison to keep her from getting off the bed "For the love of Merlin! Calm down!" He held her shoulders which Allison violently shrugged off. "Get your hands off me" she shouted. Draco raised both of his hands in surrender "You need to relax. I would get you out of here. I promise". He turned around to open a closet, took out a vial and gave it to her. "Drink it. It'll calm your nerves." Draco ordered.

"I'm not drinking that! I saw a shop selling poisons last night!" Allison glowered at Draco.

"For fuck's sake" Draco muttered. This woman was driving him mad. "This is a calming potion!" Draco said. "And I might as well have some of it" he took a gulp of the liquid and offered Allison the rest "See I'm not dead. So if you could do the honors to drink it." Draco said his voice strangely calm now but not losing an ounce of sarcasm. Allison who sat now cross legged and cross armed on the bed took the vial from Draco and drank it without another word. The effect was quick, she felt calmer as if all the tight knots in her body had opened up and her head had transformed from a heavy rock to a feather. She felt a weight getting off her shoulders and her mind getting clearer. Draco was now sitting on a chair beside the bed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Look I'm sorry this all must be very confusing for you. I apologize for being crass, but you coming here was not a pleasant surprise you know." Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. I just wanted to talk. The things you said the last time we met … I ..I wanted answers..some kind of justification…"Allison trailed off.

"..and you have it now" Draco completed.

"Right" Allison pursed her lips and looked at her toes. She had not realized the whole time she was wearing green silk pajamas. "Did you…change my clothes?" Strangely Allison was very calm about it. Must be the potion she thought.

"No, I transfigured your dress last night, altered it by magic into what you're wearing" Draco cleared.

"About last night…"Allison started "Thanks for saving me." she went beet red as the events of last night replayed in her head. Draco cleared his throat "No problem". Draco stood up and went of the room without a word Allison bit her lip, wondering if she had said the wrong thing at a wrong time, just then Draco come back into the room with a bag. "I took the liberty to order some clothes for you. Wandering in a gown like that around here would hardly be a great idea." Draco mocked. Allison nodded and received the package. "The bath is right next to this room. You'll find all the necessities there." Draco stated.

"Thank you. I need to make a call at the hospital first." She was sure Beth had exploded her inbox with messages by now. She looked around for her clutch. Draco opened the closet again and handed it to her "It would be of no use. Electronic devices don't work around here." Draco told Allison who looked puzzled. "High frequency of magic makes every electronic device useless" he stated.

"Where am I exactly?" Allison questioned Draco. The amount of calm in her voice bothered Allison. She couldn't be mad even if she wanted to. This was definitely weird.

"This is just a makeshift apartment of mine that I have in the Diagon Alley" Draco answered.

"Diagon Allley?" Allison asked.

"I'll explain everything over breakfast. You get freshened up and I'll wait in the living room" Draco told Allison who nodded. He turned around and went out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

"So it was a dangerous place to be at night." Allison repeated what Draco had filled her in about the place she visited last night while she chewed her breakfast. "Not only at night. Knockturn Alley is a dangerous place, period." Draco stated, sipping his tea. "Especially for a young respectable woman who decides to go around in that dress" he pointed his chin towards the dress that had been transfigured back by Draco and was now sprawled over the sofa. Allison looked at that dress and then at the clothes she was wearing. It was a simple blouse and cigarette pants, with comfortable Mocassins for her feet. The fabric was soft on her skin, so soft and delicate she barely felt it. Although her attire was simple, it shouted volumes of class. Allison doubted Draco fetched the clothes himself. He would have never left a "muggle" as he called her and the non wizarding folk, alone untended in his apartment. Moreover it looked as if Draco hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night. His orbits were swollen and eyes tired. He must have sent someone to fetch the clothes and breakfast. They had been sitting in for an hour, having breakfast and discussing the wizarding world. Draco had told her how the wizards had been in hiding since centuries. How he had forced himself to seek out the muggle treatment and the reason he had fled as soon as his mother had recovered. He had told her about Leaky cauldron, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley. When Allison had tried to ask more questions he had simply told her too much information could be harmful to her and he wanted her to only to stick to the things she had seen.

"That doesn't justify those men trying to rape me" Allison stated. "No it doesn't. I am sorry it happened" Draco said. "It's a shame men like those exist, but they will answer for what they did last night"

"They did look quite terrified of you" Allison smiled.

"As they should be" Draco raised an eyebrow and reclined back into his chair.

"Draco.." Allison started. The calming potion's effect had worn off and Allison felt uneasy saying his name. It was strange, after she had moaned it again and again last night in the streets.

She cleared her throat and continued "why didn't you use magic before. You know last night when we were umm.." she trailed off. Draco knew she was talking about their little show that he had orchestrated in the alleyway.

"If the men knew you didn't have a wand on you, they would have gotten suspicious and we would've been in trouble. Let's just say Muggles are not received well by some wizards. Also a muggle wandering the wizarding streets without the knowledge of Ministry of Magic is a serious offence." Draco stated in a very clear and serious voice. "Which, in fact is precisely the thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"There is a Ministry?"Allison frowned asking if she was in any kind of trouble.

"Not yet. But you will be if we didn't do anything about our situation." Draco looked Allison in the eye.

"And what needs to be done?" asked Allison. Draco's grave tone told her whatever it was, it wasn't any good. She felt her breakfast turning over in her gut. If only she could have more of that bloody potion.

"As per the procedure, I must tell the ministry."Draco said. Allison's eyes grew wide. "But since you stumbled into our world without any ulterior motives, only to be spotted by me, thank Salazar for that! I think we can refrain ourselves from revealing this little secret to the ministry."

"But?" Allison asked sensing he wasn't finished.

Draco exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm afraid; it is an offence to let a muggle wander free with the knowledge of our world. It is highly unacceptable and a serious breach of law which can put us both in danger" Draco stated.

"Go on" Allison was sitting very still. There was definitely more.

"Allison, I'm afraid, you must forget about last night" Draco stated. Allison feeling quite embarrassed thinking he was referring to the action they had last night, blushed "Absolutely, I won't utter a word to anyone" she said.

"No, you don't understand. Your memories must be wiped away"

* * *

Draco put the tip of his wand over Allison's forehead. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he looked at Allison with those silver eyes which seemed to be pools of warm molten metal instead of icy. His eyes were kind, almost pitiful as if he was about to put a pet to sleep of eternity. Allison gaze softened, she nodded in encouragement. They had been discussing the idea of taking away Allison's memory till noon. Allison understood the dangers that stood for her if the precautions weren't taken. Undergoing a trial and spells by the hand of Ministry people was the last thing Allison wanted. She had reluctantly agreed for her memories to be wiped away, but on the conditions that only last night's events would be cleared off. She didn't want to forget about the man who was sitting in front of her now. Although Draco had agreed to her condition, he had advised to alter her memory too so that she didn't come looking after him again, which meant Allison would not remember how much she had wanted to see him for the last time and ask all the unanswered questions between them. Allison had never prioritized her feelings, never did she make a decision that ushered her in unacceptable behavior and trouble. She had always had a very clear mind untainted by unnecessary thoughts that could ever deviate her. But she failed to understand why Draco had such enormous effect of her. She had followed him out of sheer desperation, of which Allison was embarrassed of; and look what it had gotten her into! Was it so bad to have all of this taken away from her so that she could return to her normal state of mind? Especially when it was impossible to be a part of his world?

She nodded again. Allison knew this had to be done, so did Draco, then why did Draco seemed almost resentful, almost not wanting it, almost lowering his wand. She noticed him hesitating. She could feel her gut being pulled down, as if falling into an endless pit. If what to be done was right, then why did she feel like shit. Why was Draco not getting on with it already? They were both sitting in the living room, opposite to each other, with Draco's wand pointing on her forehead, staring at each other. Allison did not know how much time they had been sitting like this, it could have been hours. She didn't know about Draco but she surely wasn't going down without a fight. Despite of her mind screaming for her to be sane, every fiber of her body begged her to do the opposite. She knew her losing her memories was inevitable; and if all of this had come to her losing his memories, she needed to seize the moment. Her mind may forget about Draco Malfoy but she would not let her body forget his touch. Even if her mind was robbed of the things she felt for him, her body would remember the graze of his skin against hers. Even if her brain was about to forget this feeling, she did not want her senses to forget about him. Allison was surprised by how much she was attracted to this man. Maybe it was all about the forbidden love, or maybe it was all plain crazy, but she needed to act one last time, before the spell hit her. She didn't know what came over her but somewhere deep down she knew that whatever she was about to do, she didn't doubt her feelings. It was as if her mind had become crystal clear before being pushed into a sea of haze. Allison looked at Draco, her eyes drinking in his face, trying to remember, forcing herself to not forget. Something in her eyes must have changed, because now Draco's eyes widened. Allison suddenly leaned in and put her lips on Draco's. She gave it all in that kiss. "I'm sorry we had to meet this way. I'm sorry we are so different. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance. I'm sorry we don't belong together" she whispered against his lips, a hastened and failed attempt to let him know what she felt. A stray tear dropped from her eyes. Allison had never been attracted to someone with this much intensity and all of that was going to be taken away from her, by the very same person. She kissed him again, this time deep, taking her time, not caring if Draco kissed her back or not. For once she wanted to do what she desired. She wouldn't remember any of this anyway, so why shy away. Allison could feel Draco going rigid under her touch. It was evident he didn't want any of this. Any of her. The realization hit her hard. She froze and broke the kiss. This sure made a lot of things easier. She blinked a couple of times, trying to get herself together. She sat back and took a deep breath. Why did she always have to make a fool of herself in front of this man? Damn her feelings. She was beyond embarrassed.

"Do it." she whispered. Her hands covering her face, not because she was afraid but because she had been downright insane to think he would actually kiss her back. Draco had not uttered a single word. He had not moved, he was rooted to his chair, observing Allison in a strange fashion. Allison watched him stand up from his chair, through the gap in her fingers that were covering her eyes. Suddenly he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. Allison was not crying, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She looked at him through the glass vision of her tears, his face a blurry set of lines and color. He was still holding her wrists. Suddenly he hoisted her up by her wrists so that she was standing now against him. "Draco what.." Allison whispered. The sudden movement made her unshed tears drop like crystals against her skin. Before she knew his mouth was crashing on hers, his hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into himself, closing all the distance in between.

He should have cast the spell, he should have erased her memories, and instead he was kissing her like a man deprived of a lifetime of touch. He could feel the warmth of her mouth when he slid his tongue in, as he savored on the sweet taste of her that was meant to be forbidden. He knew it was not right, but how could it ever be wrong. He knew he had been brought up to despise muggles, then why could he not muster a single speck of resentment. He knew had been told that muggles were the lowest of the creatures, the most ordinary, then why did this woman became the most extraordinary creature he had ever met. He knew no magic flowed in her veins, then why did she have such power on him. He knew he was ought to put a spell on her, then why did it feel like he, not her was the one under a spell. He had been surprised when she kissed him out of the blue. He had not seen it coming. She had stopped but then kissed him again and Draco could not help but take in her scent, the lovely aroma that she gave off, the one that reminded him of Sun, of summers, of the days when there had been no destruction, no deaths, no darkness. A time when he had roamed the Manor's grounds amongst the blindingly bright sun and beautiful birdsongs. Everything about this girl reminded him of the purity that he always sought. She was untainted by the flaws of magic and the wizarding world, untouched by the hands of the darkness that suffocated his entire world. She was everything he wanted to be. She was a no one, an outsider, oblivious to the workings of his world. Every time he kissed her, she made him forget about the world around, something he had been trying to do for years. When he kissed her, his entire world zeroed only on her. He wanted more of that. He wanted more of her. Even if things did not make sense, he wanted to have her anyway. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her up so that she had them wrapped around his waist and without breaking away his lips from hers he took her into his room.

Draco put Allison on his bed and loomed over, standing over the edge, his eyes filled with pools of lust. Allison's heart raced uncontrollably in her rib-cage. Draco had kissed her with such intensity, when she had given up all hope. She had been sure, he wanted nothing to do with her, and instead he had carried her all the way to his bedroom. Now she lay on his bed, her chest heaving up and down as he began to unbutton his shirt, without ever taking his eyes off her. Allison bit her lip and watched him unbutton the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt. She moved towards the edge of the bed and grabbed his wrists lowering them down and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt herself. As she freed a button, she kissed every spot that was left naked. She trailed down kisses on his sculpted chest and abdomen occasionally coming across a faded scar or two, which she traced with her fingers and when she was done, she trailed back up, tasting his skin with her tongue until she reached his neck. She let her tongue wander the angles of his jaw and the curve of his ear, as her hands grazed all over his skin.

Draco stood with his eyes closed taking in the sensation of her tongue on his skin. This woman had a way of driving him mad. He put his hands on her small waist and turned her around so that her back was now touching his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, getting intoxicated by it. His hands traveled up, cupping her breasts as he kept licking and biting her neck. His fingers found the buttons of her blouse and he undid them in no time, exposing the mounds of breasts in her brassiere that heaved up and down as she took heavy breaths. He could feel himself harden as he saw the glorious view from the nook of her neck. His mouth trailed up and captured her lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth as his hands pushed the brassiere down exposing her breasts. He cupped her breasts that perfectly fit in his hands and pressed hard, earning a soft moan from Allison over his lips. He broke the kiss and bit her neck, as he squeezed her nipples between his thumb and finger, earning a louder moan from Allison.

Allison felt light headed as Draco played with her breasts, the feeling of his hands on her naked skin felt like a bestowed bliss. He turned her around again, this time facing her, and his eyes traveled down and he stared at her breasts. Allison suddenly flushed, feeling embarrassed. Draco's gazed her with such intensity, she wanted to cover herself, not because she was afraid, but because no one had ever seen her like that. Partly because she had never been naked with another man. Allison had always believed to wait for the right time and it had never come. Until now. She started to pull her arms up to cover herself, which Draco noticed. He held her by her wrists and pulled her to him so that her breasts clashed with his chest and kissed her softly, taking his time. She felt him let going of her wrists and wrapping his arms around her waist. "So exquisite. So beautiful" he murmured against her lips and kissed her again ever so softly. Allison kissed back and pulled Draco even closer. He smiled against her mouth and tightened his grip around her waist, so that he could climb over the bed and carry her with himself. He put Allison on the bed, as he hovered over her, taking in the sight of her watching him, with her dark hair sprawled over the pillow. She looked like a being of another world, a maiden sent by the gods, or a goddess herself, with her cheeks flushed, her eyes hazy and her lips swollen by his kisses. He traced his finger over her lips, down her chin, over her collarbone as she watched him quietly. He kept tracing his finger down, until it reached the elevation of her nipple. He felt the bud hard against the pad of his finger and he flicked it. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Allison.

Allison saw as Draco lowered his head onto her breast as his other hand kept caressing the other one. She felt his tongue over her nipple and she let out a soft moan. He was relishing on her breasts now, licking, flicking, sucking and biting. Everything he did pushed Allison into a new kind of bliss. She felt Draco's hand travelling down until he put his hand inside her panties and cupped her pubis. She moaned out loud as he found her clit and began rubbing it. Allison felt as if she would break down any minute. The pressure of his finger rubbing over the sweet spot was more than Allison could take. Within minutes she was coming undone over his hand, her body shaking involuntarily. Draco barely gave her the time to catch her breath as he put a finger inside her. His mouth found her breasts again and she let herself sink again in the sensation of Draco's mouth and fingers. She felt the weight shift over her and suddenly Draco was getting up and walking away. Allison was left worried but before she could think anything, he came back with his wand. "What's that for" Allison asked, Draco sensing fear in her voice climbed on the bed and smiled "We'll need protection. Don't worry I won't use it on you" he kissed her on the lips lightly.

Allison saw as he waved his wand down on him and exhaled a breath of relief. Draco was now getting out of his pants and boxers. Allison quickly averted her eyes away, blushing red. Draco noticed this and smirked, much to Allison's embarrassment. "Ready?" he asked. Allison nodded. Draco was looming over her, supporting himself with one of his arms, while he used his other one to guide himself inside Allison. Allison felt a sharp pain when Draco drove his member inside her. She could feel a lot of pressure stretching her walls. Draco must have realized about her being a virgin, as he was looking down at her wide eyed. "You should have told me" he said, his voice a little raspy. Allison said nothing.

Merlin she was so tight. He had no idea; or he would have been more precautious. He felt something break when he entered her, but it felt so good, her walls enclosing on his cock so tightly leaving it throbbing inside her. Draco adjusted herself on her and heard another intake of a sharp breath. "Look at me. Put your hands on me, grip as tight as you need to" he told Allison, he moved a little back and pushed inside her again. She put her hands on his arms on which he was propped up over her. She squeezed them, a silent signal to continue. Her eyes grew wide, but she did not break the eye contact. He moved again, and this time her lips parted, while she squeezed her eyes shut. "Relax" he murmured against her mouth. "It's alright".

Allison was in pain, but she had never felt this kind of pain before. Somehow the more Draco moved her walls relaxed to accommodate him inside her. Draco started to move in a slow rhythmic fashion, which Allison had trouble to catch first. It was still painful, but she could take it. Draco bent down a little to kiss her, his breath harsh. Allison was slowly catching up with Draco on his movements. Draco buried himself in the nook of her neck and began to push harder inside her. Allison opened her legs, to further accommodate him. When he drove inside her this time Allison felt him touch a sensitive spot inside her. She moaned out loud and bit on his shoulder, which made Draco to drive even harder. Draco's thrusts became more rapid and deep. In a matter of seconds Allison shuddered gracelessly, and allowed the bizarre and beautiful sensations take over her. Her whole body seemed to quiver and her moans filled the room, so did Draco's harsh breaths. After a few thrusts, and Allison's orgasmic walls milking him down, he felt his control go, and felt his seed release into her. He shivered as he came undone and covered Allison's body with his, gripping her as his whole life depended on her whole being. As the buzz left their bodies, their breaths began to slow down. Draco slowly pulled out of her and settled himself next to her. He still held Allison close, her arms and legs entangled with his, her head on his chest. He rubbed her shoulders absentmindedly. She looked up at him, chewing on her lower lips. He could sense her awkwardness. "I know this makes things even more complica.." Allison started.

"Rest now" he cut her sentence. He laced his fingers with hers. Such fragile, long fingers, he noticed. He kissed her hand. "Rest" he said again as he himself closed his eyes, for even he was not ready to face what was yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I hope you all are doing good! I am so sorry about this very late update. I was busy with my career decisions -_- (If only I had some NEWTs to decide that!), but alas we have been deprived of the wizarding world. Would Allison be deprived of it too? Read below to find out!

 **CHAPTER 11**

Draco was lying on the grass, lush green grass of the Manor gardens with the softest of the blades. He could see the bright blue sky above, donned with a couple of cumulus clouds. He hummed a forgotten song. There was a strong fragrance of strawberries coming from somewhere. Draco inhaled deeply to take more of it in. He could feel the sunlight on his chest, warming his skin. Something moved and Draco woke up only to realize that the warmth was not coming from the sun, but from the woman who lay snuggled next to him.

Allison had turned so that she faced him now, still sleeping soundly. Her hair, that smelled of strawberries, lay sprawled across the pillow in every direction, giving her a wild look instead of the tamed one she always donned. Draco looked at her. Though he was still groggy from the long slumber, he could perfectly tell every feature of the woman's face lying next to him. The dark eyelashes that hooded her closed eyes. The tiny nose with a bunch of faded freckles. The swollen lips that he had captured a hundred times this morning.

Draco lifted his finger to trace her lips, her jaw, and continued down tracing her neck, the mound of her breast, her shoulder. He did it with the lightest of the touch. His skin a contrast to Allison's warm undertones. He halted to trace some freckles, then the blue green lines of her vessels at places where her skin was as pale as his. She felt so soft under his touch. They had been sleeping for hours. What time it was he did not care.

To be honest, this felt like a dream too. If someone would have told him that he, Draco Malfoy would end up in bed with a muggle, he would have laughed. Although Draco was not the prudent pure blood his father had raised him to be, the possibility of him getting involved with a muggle had seemed non-existent. He has had his share of half bloods and muggleborns in the past, but never would have he imagined falling for a muggle girl. Wait, was he really falling for her? He looked at her again. There she lay beside him, sleeping peacefully, without a worry in the world, her soul untouched by magic, a stark contrast to his that had been ruined years ago. How in merlin's name did he end up here? His thoughts were troubling him now. The more he thought about the right way to proceed in this situation, the more his mind came up with the scenarios that could go wrong. What would happen? Would she be safe in the here? Would she be safe with HIM in the wizarding world? He who carries an infamous lineage? He, who came from a family that has plotted against muggles for centuries. What would happen if she knew what his family name really stood for? She would despise him. As she should.

Allison's moved, ever so slightly. After a hearty yawn, she opened her eyes, only to find Draco staring at her, his brows furrowed. This was not a good sign. A hundred thoughts zoomed in her mind. Not one of them positive. "You want me gone" This was not a question, but more of a statement. Draco eyebrows furrowed even more. "What?" he asked being confused.

"You look troubled. You think this was a mistake don't you?" Allison asked her voice still raw from the sleep.

Draco pulled Allison closer, wrapped his arms around her waist. "No I don't" he said.

Allison raised her eyebrows "Then? What's troubling you?" she asked softly.

Draco took her hand in his, entwined their fingers. His mind was somewhere else it seemed. He silently played with her fingers tracing them with his own.

"This world is not safe for you" he said at last, still tracing her hand, not meeting her eyes.

"If you're talking about those assholes, then you must know that those kind of people are found in our world too." she replied, but Draco still seemed to be lost in deep thoughts.

"Also they were quite afraid of you, so I guess I'm safe". Allison joked.

"And don't you wonder why they are so afraid of me?" Draco said. He was still as stone now.

"You saved me Draco. Last night and the night I locked myself in the hospital. You saved me twice. I am not afraid of you, rather I'm grateful" Allison looked up to him.

"You don't understand Allison" Draco clearly annoyed by her attempt. "Things would get complicated"

"Things always get complicated Draco, one simply does not stop trying because of that!" Allison said getting a little irritated. This was not the morning talk she imagined she would have.

"One should not play with fire." Draco said, tonelessly.

"So you have decided to drive me away again?" Allison let herself free from Draco's arms and sat adjusting the bed duvet over her while she looked him with a piercing gaze.

"There is no need to jump onto conclusions" Draco said alarmingly.

"I don't know what's on your mind Draco. But I don't want to play this game. I know what I want and I came after you looking for answers. I also know that if I walk out without them, we will again find each other some way or another and end up in the same position we are now at. So if you don't want me here then now is the time to tell." Allison's chest heaved as she took a deep breath, her eyes blazing at Draco, challenging him to say something.

Draco looked straight back into her eyes, refusing to say anything. Allison could see a muscle flicking in his jaw. Her heart felt a thousand tons heavy. She looked Draco in disbelief and started to collect the duvet around her body.

"Fine, then" she pulled the duvet closer and held it around her body as she started to get off the bed. "I'll see myself out" her voice tightened. She wanted to get the hell out of this place. She didn't know where his apartment was located, but she guessed they were still in the Diagon Alley. Allison had no idea how she would find her way back but she knew she had overstayed her welcome. She spotted her clothes at the bed's foot and began to march out.

Suddenly Draco was in front of her, blocking the door. Allison's jaw dropped. How did he manage to cross the room in a second? She could swear he was lying in bed a second before. She looked back at the bed and then again at him in confusion. "How- ….how did you-

"No" Draco said. He was looking down at her, his chest rising with every breath. Draco was standing in front of her, without even a thread on his body. Allison's eyes traveled over his body. She gulped.

"I'm sorry?" Allison eyes shot back at his. "Now, if you'll let me pass" she stepped sideways to get to the door, but Draco blocked it.

"I don't want you to go" Draco held her arms, his brows furrowed again.

"I don't think you know what you want" Allison narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco took a step forward and lifted her, and took Allison who was thrashing in his arms and ordering him to put her down at once.

He took her back to bed, and loomed over her, his strong arms, caging her as he demanded her full attention.

"I want you Allison. I want you stay. I want you here right now. I want to get to know you. I want you to have patience with me. I want you to stop doubting me. I want you to shut that beautiful mouth of yours once a while so that I can tell you what I want."

Allison looked at him, her mouth gaping. A shiver ran through her body. She had not realized that with all the thrashing and struggling, her duvet had slipped from her body and fallen off somewhere. Draco was looking down at her, drinking every curve of her stark naked body. He took a deep breath and his eyes met hers again.

"I want to tell you many other things, but I guess those can wait now."Draco smirked at her. With those words, Draco bent down and kissed her deep. Draco might have been a shit with his words, but this kiss was an attempt to tell her how much he wanted her. And Merlin did she listen to his kiss. He felt Allison wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him even closer. Their mouths were frivolous on each other, equally competent and demanding for more. When Draco pulled back they were both out of their breaths, their eyes pools of fire and lust. Draco kissed Allison's neck and his tongue slithered down to catch her breast. He sucked on it hard, his tongue rolling over her hard nipple, flicking it. Allison gave a loud squeal. Draco smirked and his finger's traveled down and found her wet. He dipped his fingers inside her, which earned him another moan. Draco was rock hard, his member lay on her pelvis erect and ready to take her. After a few thrusts of his fingers along with his mouth ravishing her breasts, Allison shook with her climax. Draco looked down at her parted mouth, unfocused eyes, wild hair and flushed skin. A thin sheen of sweat covered her flushed body, as if an unknown fire had taken her over. Draco's cock twitched at the view, demanding to be inside her.

Draco slid his cock over her, but not entering. He slid it back and forth over her pussy letting her juices coat his member fully. Allison's body still shook with little aftershocks. Draco pressed his cock over her entrance, barely going in and popped out. He did it again and again, till Allison's eyes flew open.

"Stop teasing Draco" she whispered.

Draco smirked and buried a kiss in her neck. "Whatever you say, milady" he whispered and gave a thrust stretching her walls. Allison gave an ecstatic moan and clutched Draco's back. Although she was still sore, the pressure that built inside her walls made ripples go through her body. As Draco rode rhythmically, she matched his movements with equal thrusts. Draco knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted Allison to reach the climax with him. He started rubbing her clit frantically and within seconds Allison was screaming in pleasure, her body yet again shaking in ecstasy. Allison's walls were now milking Draco's cock, he gave a wild grunt, Merlin it felt so good. In no time, Draco too came into Allison with rough thrusts that shook them both. Draco collapsed on Allison, their bodies slick with sweat.

They would have stayed in bed, if it wasn't for their growling stomachs that longed for food. Apparently magic could not siphon food, so they had to get dressed after cleaning their mess. Draco had put a charm on her belly for contraception. It had been the weirdest thing; Allison had felt warmth deep in her pelvis, giving an eerie orange glow, leaving no trace after. She could not wrap her head around magic just yet. But Allison was yet to witness stranger things as they were heading down into the Diagon Alley for some dinner.

It had been less than 24 hours since Allison had last stepped on the pavements of Diagon Alley, the memories of last night still fresh in her mind. Despite that, Allison could not help being awestruck as she again ventured the streets of the market. Last night had been a late hour to visit, but tonight, the streets bustled with people and loud noises. It was like any other street, given that street was a hundred years old, brimming with men and women wearing cloaks with a wand in their hands or tucked in their belts and pockets. Their attire seemed most peculiar to Allison, it was neither vintage nor modern, but a very odd combination of both. So was the market itself. Where at one hand, she could see big chimneys and lanterns burning, on the other she saw magical lamps too and ancient record players playing songs she had never heard of. This market looked like a hub of Wizarding London.

It was no secret that Allison felt very out of place. Her heart kept hammering inside her ribcage. Her mind was reeling, her eyes scanning every direction, trying to take in every inch of the street, but failing badly. The market was filled with all kind of amazing yet weird stuff. Instruments she had never seen, clothes she had never laid eyes on, animals she didn't know the names of, fragrances she had never smelled, even architecture she had never stood in front of. The market was filled with enchantments, which made Allison feel that she had stepped into one dream from another.

She could see a lopsided grand building at the end of the street on which the label "GRINGOTTS" shone.

"That, is our bank." Draco noticed Allison eyeing the structure. They slowly made their way towards it.

"They say it's the safest place in the world, apparently" Draco smirked. Allison had been listening to Draco about the street as they made their way through it.

"Why is it so….bent?" Allison could not think another way to describe the building.

"Years and years of alterations. It's mostly standing up by magic you know. It runs miles down. Millions of vaults charmed by magic of course. Some even ancient than Salazar himself. They even had a Dragon, but it was set free a few years ago" Draco replied to Allison who stood there with her mouth open.

"A Dragon!" Allison's eyes were bulging out.

"Yeah, but that's a long story to tell." Draco grinned.

She could see he was enjoying her shock.

Allison's eyes almost dropped out of her sockets, when she saw a very angry looking creature walk out, with long teeth and pointed ears, clothed in a handsome double breasted coat and tailored pants.

"What is that!" she gasped and rammed into Draco as she moved sideways to let the creature pass, who gave her a very dirty look. It was half of her height and extremely bad looking.

Draco let out a loud laugh. "That is a goblin. Vicious creatures, I tell you. Fucking assholes." Draco said. "Better to keep your distance from that lot." he added.

They started to head away from the bank, but just as Allison turned around, a man out of nowhere appeared in front of Allison, knocking the air out of her lungs. She screamed out loud and rammed into Draco again.

"Oh! So sorry Madam! My bad! Should have apparated in a less packed place." apologized the man, looking at Allison's aghast face. "But I'm running out of time. Goblin business you see. Can't be late to that appointment! Nasty creatures, Madam. Won't you agree?" He asked Allison, waiting for her reply. She merely gave a very confused yet flustered nod. "Ah! Mr Draco. I didn't see you. I must hurry. You two have a Good Night!" he shouted as he literally ran inside.

Allison slowly turned to Draco, who was laughing his wits out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she screamed, her voice squeamish that made Draco burst into laughter again. "THAT MAN ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she was still screaming while Draco continued tried to pitch his laughter down but miserably failed.

"That Dr. Allison is called apparating" he replied once he controlled himself.

"It's the ability to disappear from one place and appear at another in a blink of an eye. Very popular way to travel." He told Allison who was clutching her chest, still in shock.

"Right." Allison said. "Let's get out of here before some other man jumps on me" Allison said walking hastily.

Draco jogged a few paces after her. He realized he got carried away introducing Allison to his world that he did not think how strange it must be for her. And Allison did not look happy, he could feel her uneasiness. They moved quite far from Gringotts and now were walking in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm sorry I should have given a heads up on things. I think it's best if we dine at one of the muggle places."Draco said to Allison once they reached the end of the street.

"Yes. I think that's a good idea." Allison replied.

They reached the wall, on which Draco tapped the bricks as he had done last night. The wall opened, making way for them, and they stepped into the back of The leaky Cauldron.

They stepped out on the street and found a place to dine not far away. Once they were inside and settling in the muggle diner, Allison's phone bombed with texts from hospital and Beth. She had forgotten that the electronics ceased to work in Draco's world. She put her phone away, there were too many texts and she wanted to discuss something with Draco.

Allison thanked the waiter who brought them water. She sipped some and started "I know you told me that Wizarding world is full of surprises and I guess I underestimated that" Allison said in a hushed voice.

"Clearly" Draco replied with his usual smirk.

"Right. So instead of have a full first hand exposure, I suggest we discuss about the things I am going to be introduced to. That way I'll be more prepared unlike tonight."

Draco nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. It could very well work. "Doesn't sound so bad." He said.

"In that way, you can tell me all about your worlds and I can tell you about mine and make you experience it too!" Allison said excitedly.

Experiencing the muggle world? Draco didn't see that one coming. He felt uneasy at the thought of it. But it was fair. If she could brave into his world, then why couldn't he? But merlin it would be one hell of a journey. Draco curtly nodded to reluctantly agree.

"So what do you want to discuss tonight?"Draco asked, as he went through the contents of the menu.

"Traveling obviously." Allison rolled her eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her huffed out a laugh. Of course she wanted to know about the thing that had scared the guts out of her tonight. Draco too thought it was a good topic to start with, not to mention an easy one to explain.

"All right then." He leaned back on his chair and watched Allison.

"You already know about Apparating" Draco said.

"Yes, the reason of my discomfort for tonight" Allison rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed at this. "Believe me when I say, it's not a comfortable way of traveling"

"Oh I believe that!" Allison's said. "How can a person be transported from one place to another? How can one's body manage to do that?"she asked.

"That takes a lot of practice. And willpower. We have to pass an exam for that. And talking about a body being transported, sometimes one can leave their parts behind. Vile thing to happen, actually." Draco told Allison.

"What? You mean, a part being separated?" Allison's expression bewildered.

"Yes. It's called splinching" Draco said casually.

"That's horrible!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yes, It's an awful site to watch" said Draco impassively.

"So you lot put your limbs at line, just to vanish and reappear?" asked Allison.

Draco shrugged. "One of the many things we do to flaunt our magic"

Allison's looked at Draco horrified.

"Calm down! I'm joking! There's a whole team to fix that kind of thing at St mungo's" Draco replied.

"That magic hospital?" Allison asked

"The very same" said Draco.

"Wait….. Did you apparate in the room earlier this evening to block me at the door?" she asked surprised.

"I was waiting for you to catch up on that. Yes, I did." Draco smirked.

"That's very lazy of you. Couldn't walk a few steps now, could you?"she taunted.

"Only if you hadn't been in such a great rush to leave" he winked.

They enjoyed their food and drinks as they kept discussing about ways to travel in their respective worlds. Draco told her about Floo which almost made Allison gag on her food. The idea of being transported by fire was the most unbelievable thing she had ever heard. After she had recollected herself, Draco had moved on with other ways, like a Broom. Allison had laughed at the cliché of witches and brooms, on which Draco had joined her. He told her was his favorite way to travel, that they even had a whole sports dedicated to flying. But he insisted they save this conversation for another time, as he could go on forever on this topic.

Allison told him about all the muggle transportation devices. Draco had already experiences Trains, cars and a magical bus (which apparently roamed around the city of London undetected), he was intrigued by the Airplanes, Bikes, racing cars and things like jetskis. Allison wondered what it would be like if he tried those things. Draco was surprised when Allison told her about the spacecrafts. He had heard muggles going to the moon when he was little, but he was told it was all lies, that muggles simply could not achieve such things, that it was impossible with magic, let alone without. Allison told him about how various devices are sent to outer space and even to planets like mars. Draco did not see the point of sending something to such a hostile planet, at which Allison laughed and their conversation steered away from vehicles to Astronomy, which Allison refused, to believe in.

They sat there for hours. It was only when their fellow diners left and they found themselves alone, they realized it was time to leave. They stepped out in the deserted street, laughing merrily when an eagle owl landed near Draco with something attached to his limb. Draco bent down to retrieve the thing and patted the owl, which hooted in response and flew away. It was sure a weird thing to watch, but she kept her silence until Draco read the letter that he had now opened.

"It's a message from my mother. She wants me to visit her as soon as possible." Draco said with a puzzled expression.

Allison who stood with equally puzzled expression waited for Draco to explain.

"That's just how we communicate with each other." Draco shrugged.

"Owls! You communicate with owls?" Allison exclaimed.

Draco shrugged again.

"Remind me to teach you how to use a cellphone." Allison smirked.

"Owl post is much reliable" Draco disagreed.

"Yeah if this was the 15th century" Allison rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed at this, which Allison joined in.

"You should head back home" Allison pointed at the letter Draco was holding.

"Let me take you home. It would be quick" Draco offered an early way back home, by apparating, to Allison's horror. She hurriedly called for a cab to dodge Draco's idea to get back home. Draco chuckled and grabbed Allison by waist and turned her. He kissed her goodbye. "Meet me soon again?" he murmured.

Allison smiled. "Tell me where and when, I'll be there"

"How do I reach you?" Draco asked.

"By an Owl ofcourse!"Allison chuckled, kissing him hurriedly again. "Now go away before your mom sends you another owl." She joked and slid into the cab. She bobbed her head out of the window to wave one last goodbye. Draco smiled at her and vanished in a blink of an eye without a trace, leaving a deserted lane for Allison to see.

Allison heart skipped a beat. She slid her head back, her mind replaying Draco vanishing, or as he says apparating a few moments ago. Everything that happened up to this moment felt like a dream. But it wasn't a dream. There was another world hiding inside London. Magic was real. Draco Malfoy was a wizard. As she let that sink in fully for the first time, she wondered what she had gotten herself into?


End file.
